


Not everything is black and white, especially in Gotham

by cantorahagedoorn



Series: Not black and white [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Gen, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Miscommunication, Moral Dilemmas, Secluded Bat Family, Tags Are Hard, child endangerment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantorahagedoorn/pseuds/cantorahagedoorn
Summary: It starts with a picture of a boy in Gotham, apparently called Robin and a vigilante/hero.Followed by an uproar, both in the news and within the League.But the information on Batman, and Gotham in general, that the League had was sparse at best.And not everything is black and white, especially in GothamSo they might just end up with more questions than answers and Gotham doesn't take kindly on being intruded upon.(or alternatively: How the League found out that describing Gotham and its protector(s) with 'The city with the highest crime rate, protected by the vigilante Batman' doesn't even cover one-fifth of the truth.)





	1. It starts with a picture....

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in an AU, mostly because I combine bits and pieces from all over the place.  
> Also, Batman never joined the JL. They did ask but he was busy, not interested or both.  
> (Batman strikes me as the guy that gets really irritated when people in bright costumes come and distract him while he is trying to track down Poison Ivy)

**_Child soldiers in Gotham?!  
_**_Last week governor H. Anders_   _v_ _isited Gotham City during his trip through the U.S. In this city, the governor’s transport got high jacked and the governor kidnapped. The group responsible and the governor were found with startling speed by the G.C.P.D. and the Gotham myth/vigilante Batman. What really shocked the people thought was that Batman was rumoured to be seen with a young boy by his side! (see picture) Rumours suggest the child has the moniker ‘Robin’. For more information and opinions on the young vigilante see page. 7-9_

 

That was just the first article of much more to come. And with time the news also reached the Justice League. Who had mixed reactions to the news.

“What was that idiot thinking! Endangering a child like that!”  
“This is a dangerous job and absolutely no place for a child!”  
“Who thinks this ‘Batman’ that he is! Making an irresponsible decision like this.”

 _Truth is_ Superman thought _That we have absolutely no other information than that one picture._

The information on Batman, and Gotham in general, that the League had was sparse at best. The Bat was regarded a myth for a really long time and there where absolutely no clear pictures of the guy. It was a small miracle that somebody had taken such a clear picture of this ‘Robin’. But aside from this one picture they really only had rumours to work from.

Superman frowned a bit. Their knowledge of Gotham itself was not much better. They knew what everybody knew. That Gotham was famous for the big companies that were settled there, like Wayne Industries and Ace chemicals, and for its dangerously high crime rate. Otherwise zilch.

“What do we actually know about this Batman?” Superman asked the group.

There went a shrug through the people around the table.

“We have had very short contact with the guy when the League was just formed.” Flash replied, “We send out invitations to other vigilantes.”

“If memory serves me correctly his answer was ‘I have no need for a club of goody two shoes. I don’t need your help.” John added.

“Yes. I remember him being territorial,” Flash said, then he frowned “Are bats territorial? I mean the animal?”

"Well territorial or not. We cannot allow him to endanger a child. I say we intervene.” Wonder Woman replied.

“It might be better to talk first.” Superman suggested “Maybe it was just a onetime overzealous fan. And is the media blowing it out of proportions.”

“God knows I have had my share of those,” Green Arrow said. “And normally they don’t even have a decent aim.”

“We can set up a meeting, probably..” Flash said, “Least we can do is hear them out.”

“How are we going to get in contact?” Green Lantern asked “It is not like we have his phone number”

“Last time communication went through the G.C.P.D.” John said, “ Commissioner Gorden if I’m not mistaken.”

“I will get on it.” Superman decided.

 

_Meanwhile in Gotham_

High on the roofs hidden in the shadows where two figures, crouched low and keeping an eye on the jewellery store across the street.

“I should have been more careful” The smaller of the two said.

“You’re going to have to elaborate” The other replied, voice barely above a whisper.

“That picture of me that went national” The smaller one said through gritted teeth.

“Maybe” The older one replied “But you did good that day. And I didn’t expect somebody to take such a clear picture either.”

The smaller one made a displeased noise

“If it brings trouble we will deal with it” The older one said stern “Now we have to deal with those jewellery thieves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short chapter, but it is mostly to get the situation set up.  
> But mostly I just hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback!  
> I don't have a beta, nor am I a native English speaker. Any glaring mistakes? Please let me know!


	2. Setting the date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a lot of communication Superman managed to set a meeting whit the Bat.  
> Now if everything would go smoothly.....

* _Pling*_

Superman looked up from his work. He had received another e-mail from Gordon. He had been mailing with the commissioner for a while now, and while the man was very helpful the Bat was less so. Apparently, the man had some paranoia going on. The commissioner was a huge help, although he seemed to be in some sort of dilemma about this meeting. Superman had asked about it and Gordon had replied that he was worried that they would get into a fight because ‘although the Bat was a good man and probably a genius, he was also very closed off and almost rude’ according to the commissioner at least. What also stood out was that the commissioner refused to comment on the picture of Robin. Initially, Superman thought that it was because of all the papers that were asking around, but even now the commissioner was tight-lipped about the subject.

Superman felt the tell-tale breeze of something moving at a high velocity.

“You finally picked a date to meet with the Bat from Gotham?” Flash asked

Superman hummed and opened the email, which hopefully contained confirmation for his plans. It did.

“Yup! It seems he finally agreed to meet.” Superman said relieved “That took long enough.”

“So when are we going?” Flash asked.

The league had decided to send Flash and Superman to talk with the Gothamites. One of the reasons was that they were the fastest travellers so they could get to the meeting without a lot of trouble. Another reason was that they weren’t so aggressive towards Batman as some of the other where. And in light of Gordon worries it was probably also a good idea to send leaguers who weren’t of the ‘punch first ask questions later’ type.

Their meeting was going to be in Blüdhaven, which wasn’t far from Gotham. Batman had flat-out refused to meet in his city. According to Gordon, the Bat didn’t want any Meta’s in his city, so Blüdhaven it was. Some neutral ground might actually do the meeting good.

“A week from now.” Superman answered the speedster “The mail also contains the location”

The speedster peered over his shoulder at the screen, followed by some typing.

“Location looks like a warehouse.” Flash said “Not very original”

Superman just shrugged. “Want to go over the plan again?”

“Show up on time, you’re making me come early to Metropolis don’t worry so much, ask how much truth there is in the child sidekick story. If the story is bogus talk about having/coordinating a press release, maybe ask him again if he’s interested in joining. If there is a child sidekick, ask for the reason, remind him that it a terrible idea and talk him out of it. Did I miss anything?”

“No that was it.”

 

_In Gotham_

“I don’t understand”

Bruce didn’t even look up from his work on the Bat-Computer (not his idea) to answer the boy behind him.

“What don’t you understand?”

“Why bother us now? The ‘Justice League’” the disdain was clear in his voice at the name “never did so before”

“They did extend the normal invitation when it just started”

“That hardly counts”

“It could be that they want help with something that they think I can help with”

The raven-haired boy made a disbelieving sound

“But it more likely they want to talk about that picture” The man admitted.

Bruce couldn’t actually see the boy but knew he would be scowling at the reminder of the picture, but he did accept the answer.

 

_A week later in Metropolis_

Superman was enjoying the setting sun while waiting on the edge of Metropolis for Flash to show up. Although his fellow hero was the fastest man alive (he knew for sure, they had tested it) he was always late. The irony made the man of steel smile a bit. But the tardiness of his friend wasn’t the only reason they weren’t meeting in Blüdhaven. It would be good to go over the detail one more time.

“Enjoying the sun while you still can?” the familiar voice of Flash asked.

Superman just hummed in conformation.

“Do you think the bat is actually nocturnal? Since he wants to meet after sundown? Not that we would see a lot of sun in Gotham or Blüdhaven, too much pollution I believe.”

Superman had gotten pretty used to Flash rambling by now to mind it. And a nocturnal superhero wouldn’t surprise him at this point.

“You still know the plan?” He asked instead of answering

Flash nodded and then opened his mouth “What are we going to do if he brings the kid?”

Superman blinked in confusion. He was working on the assumption that it was a bogus story.

“I mean I know it is pretty unlikely, even if he really has a sidekick that young,  but it not unthinkable.”

Superman thought for a minute “We don’t really have to differ from the original idea. Talk to the kid about the dangers of being a vigilante, remind him of his mortality. Just don’t get aggressive with the kid”

Which was a useless warning, Flash was probably the best with kids from the founding members. The speedster just hummed in confirmation.

“Let’s get going.” Superman said, “I really don’t want to be late and we can check the perimeter if are early.”

With that the two heroes took off in the direction of Blüdhaven.

 

_In Gotham_

The last bit of the sunlight was dying and the city was getting darker, well as dark as a city could get with its ever-present artificial lights casting deformed shadows. The night was still relatively young still, a sleek black car was tearing through the streets, on his way to his destination. The driver had a determined set to his jaw and was completely focused.

It didn’t take long before a motorcycle joined the car in its journey. Batman only looked sideways for a short moment. He would prefer it when the rider of the bike would stay out of this since his emotions could get the better of him. But he couldn’t forbid it either, not really. He could only watch his back and hope for the best.

 

_Blüdhaven_

Flash skidded to a halt in the warehouse that would be the location of their meeting. It was old and abandoned. He thought he had seen a sign outside that it would be demolished soon. The residual wind from his run had caused some dust to stir, no signs anybody had been here recently.

The red speedster turned to greet Superman who flew in after him.

“We are on time!”

“Were early actually” Superman replied, during their trip the sun had set completely leaving them with the darkness of the night “can you check the perimeter? We don’t really want any surprises”

“Sure thing” Flash disappeared and appeared again a minute later. “Nothing interesting, the building is empty apart from some empty boxes. There is nobody in the neighbouring buildings but one very bored guard watching the telly. Light isn’t working and the sign outside says that they will be taking this building down three days from now.”

“Alright, thanks” Superman replied.

The missing light wasn’t really optimal. Not really a problem for the man of steel, but Flash didn’t have night vision (or thermal vision for that matter). Luckily there was enough light coming through the skylights to light plenty of the room.

It didn’t take very long for Flash to grow restless.

“That is the problem with being early.” The scarlet speedster complained, “Now we have to wait and I am already bored.”

“Small sacrifices.” Superman replied “We really don’t want to be rude. And the meeting is only ten minutes from now”

Flash just sighed in lieu of an answer.

Ten minutes went by. Which turned to fifteen, then twenty.

Flash was almost literally vibrating in place “Where _is_ he? Do you think he has forgotten or is he just late?”

Before Superman could answer somebody else did.

“Maybe we just wanted to see if you would notice us.” The voice was surprisingly full of disdain, and not low enough to belong to a grown man.

As stung by a bee the two heroes turned towards the source of the voice. And there stood the kid from the picture. Arms crossed and with a scowl like he was looking at something dirty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still very much setting the tone...  
> But it is never going to be really action packed.
> 
> Feedback and kudos are appreciated!  
> I'm going to try and update once a week... But we'll see how that goes.


	3. Answers and questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answers and questions.  
> Superman and Flash came to this meeting to get answers...  
> If they leave with answers, unfortunately, a completely different matter.

_Blüdhaven_

Superman and Flash looked, a little gobsmacked, at the black haired kid. It was clearly the kid from the picture, but they could see more details now. Like how his red tunic clearly contained armour, that he had what looked like a sword strapped to his back under his black and yellow cape.

A quick look with x-ray vision showed a wide arrange of weapons stowed away in his belt and tech in his gloves. This kid wasn’t playing around. Surprisingly enough his face stayed covered.

 _Lead_ Superman thought _the kid has lead in his mask._ He remembered Gordon hinting at the Bat being lightly paranoid. Apparently, he had taken some serious precautions.

“Holy kid! Don’t scare us like that!” Flash had found his voice again “And where did you come from? And how long have you been here?”

“Tt, we were here earlier than you,” The boy, maybe 15 or 16 replied, “I can’t help it that your perimeter check is worthless.”

Flash started to stutter a response, heavily thrown off by the pure disdain the kid was showing.

“Now, now Robin,” A new voice spoke “You could be a little bit nicer to our guests.”

Superman turned a little to the right. Just in time to somebody, well glide was the best word for it, from the shadows. The newcomer was in a skin-tight black suit save for the dark blue design on the front. Just like the kid, he wore a domino mask and a quick check with x-ray vision showed that yes, this mask also contained lead and just like the kid did his belt contain weapons and his gloves tech.

The man walked to the kid without taking his eyes off the two heroes “I assume you have a reason for your visit?” The man asked with a pleasant smile “We still kind of have other things to do.”

Superman was slightly surprised. This was not what he had envisioned Batman to look like. Not this relaxed, and young. He wasn’t especially tall or broad, at least not by superhero standards, but he was clearly well muscled.

“Well!?” The kid, Robin, asked in a harsh voice.

Thank god for speedsters and their fast thinking “We wanted to talk about Robin,” Flash said

“What about me,” Holy, that kid had one scary glare.

“Batman,” Superman cut in, addressing the elder of the two “You can’t seriously let Robin be a part of this world.”

“Tt,” the kid said while Batman his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“Oh? The dark-haired man spoke “Maybe you should tell me your reasoning why you think it is a bad idea,” he was still smiling pleasantly, but the corners of his lips were pulling up more. Like he was holding in a laugh.

He also placed a hand on the shoulder of his sidekick, cutting off whatever the kid had wanted to say. He looked honestly interested in what they had to say.

“You got to be kidding me,” Flash muttered, but Batman’s expression didn’t change. So the speedster shot off in the explanation.

“This work is dangerous. You are endangering the boy by bringing him with you while fighting criminals. Not only could he get seriously injured during the fights, we see the kind of horrors a child shouldn’t have to see, ever. By bringing him with you, you are harming him more than helping him.”

Batman looked like he was about to answer but he was beaten to the punch by Robin.

“And you think you have any authority to tell me so?” That child looked very haughty “You don’t know my background and have absolutely no say in _my_ choices, you magnanimous idiots..”

Here he was cut off by the elder placing a hand over the younger's mouth.

“Calm down Baby Bat,” the glare intensified at the use of what was presumably a pet name “I’m sure they mean well.”

Superman was very sure that Robin was biting the hand over his mouth, but either the gloves were too thick or Batman was purposely ignoring him, which also a real possibility.

Batman turned his attention back to the two superheroes. “I know you have good intentions but Robin is right, you have no idea what you’re talking about and if you’re thinking I haven’t heard those arguments before you are most sincerely mistaken.”

“One of the problems that you are having,” the man went on “Is that you are working with an incomplete data set, which is undermining how serious I will take you. You don’t know anything and I absolutely don’t feel like taking you seriously when you are just working on assumptions. So, let me give you a bit of advice, dive in the old prints of some Gotham papers, I’m sure they’re accessible in Metropolis and Central, and try and find the first mention of Robin back when we were still myths. That should give you an indication about your… let’s call it lack of data.”

Then suddenly all playfulness fell off the man. His smile vanished and instantly they were looking at somebody who actually looked dangerous.

“Meanwhile I have way better things to do than talk with two ‘heroes’ who didn’t do their homework so we will be leaving.” Just as suddenly as it had vanished the smile was back full force “Have a nice day.”

Without another word he let go of Robin and with a couple of steps back the two were swallowed by the shadows. The sudden change in demeanour had thrown the two heroes off enough that they didn’t even try to stop the duo.

“I am not completely sure what just happened,” Flash said eventually and Superman silently agreed with him.

“I think we should look into those papers,” Superman eventually said, Flash just made a noise in agreement.

“Is it just me or did we make a fool of ourselves?” Flash then asked. Superman raised an eyebrow, prompting the speedster to continue. “Well, that dude looked like the cat that got the canary for a while. Like there was some gigantic joke and we weren’t in on it. If I get that look from _any_ of my Rogues, it means I either walked into a trap or managed to miss something extremely obvious.”

Superman thought back to the raven hair man expressions. “If I remember correctly it started after I asked about Robin and said he shouldn’t let him be a part of this word. But there is nothing funny about that.”

Superman frowned a bit. It didn’t fit, a lot of things about the meeting seemed off and to be honest they had more questions now than answers.

“Let’s get a look at those papers first. Maybe we find some answers there.”

 

_Gotham_

R: This is Robin and Nightwing reporting in. What is the status on the clown?

N: …

B: Reports place him in the north docking district. What is your ETA?

N: …

R: 30 minutes.

N: …

B: Robin. What is that background noise?

N: _*uncontrollable giggling*_

R: The Justice League is composed of a bunch of incompetent fools, their intelligence is a disaster and Nightwing hasn’t stopped laughing since we got to the car.

N: _*giggling*_ They thought I was Batman! Superman, honest to god, called me Batman! _*More laughter*_

B: Nightwing report.

N: Sorry B, We arrived on location, they came 10 minutes early. Flash did a rudimentary perimeter check, we waited them out and then showed ourselves, you were right B they wanted to ‘talk’ about Robin and child endangerment, gave the usual “he could get hurt” talk, called me Batman, Robin snarked at them and I told them to check some old papers, then we left. I don’t think they know anything that goes on in Gotham. They know you exist but that’s it.

R: Like I said, a bunch of incompetent fools with no intelligence to speak of.

B: I expect a full report when we get back to the cave. For now, I want that Clown off the streets.

N: We will contact you again when we are 10 minutes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided, kind of last minute, to keep you all in the dark for some longer...  
> This also meant that I had to rewrite a piece of this chapter but that is kind of my own fault.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Feedback and kudos are appreciated!


	4. Doing research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash and Superman are following the advice given to them in Blüdhaven.  
> And doing research can take many shapes and forms.

_Watchtower_

Superman was looking at the screens in front of him as in a daze. Monitor duty was boring but necessary. Normally he would catch up with some work while up here but he had already finished his article.

He felt a breeze and then Flash flopped down in the chair next to his.

“He Supes. I was looking for you” Flash sounded oddly serious “I have been looking at some old Gotham papers and found a little problem.”

Superman raised an eyebrow at the speedster. Flash looked really conflicted

“I had some free time on my hands and decided to follow the advice we had gotten in Blüdhaven”

Superman nodded along, that had been two days ago. He hadn’t had a lot of time himself but it sounded like Flash had found something.

“Batman has been regarded a myth for a really long time. But I think I found a reference to him from 16 years ago.” Flash continued.

Superman frowned “Batman didn’t look that old to me” he replied

“I know. But it gets weirder” Flash replied

Clark did not like the sound of that.

“I found references to ‘Robin’ from ten years ago”

Superman stared at Flash in shock “But the kid we saw was, what? 16? Did he start when he was six?!”

Despite everything that seemed extremely hard to believe.

“I’m afraid we don’t know half of what goes on in Gotham.” The Flash said solemnly.

Superman groaned a bit at the thought. Because he had the feeling this was going to get worse before it got better. The rest of the League hadn’t had a positive reaction to the report Flash and Superman had given. Diana especially was livid about the disrespect and the endangerment of (what they guessed) was a 16-year-old. Surprisingly Hal was one of the most vocal, but he mostly focused on the disrespect for the League.

Flash and Superman had talked the others out of doing something drastic, like fly to Gotham and start a fight, but just barely. So Superman and Flash were trying to collect intel on Batman. Which proved to be more difficult than expected. The Bat had been a myth for a long time and even now, that his existence was confirmed and accepted, there was hardly any news about him. The man didn’t talk to the press and the pictures that were taken were of very poor quality and only showed a dark figure. Mostly the papers used what was called the Bat-signal, a big spotlight on the roof of the G.C.P.D., when they needed a picture to go with an article.

Superman had also sent an email to Gordon, mostly to ask for an explanation for the Bat’s behaviour and some information. He had gotten a rather short message back that he was currently very busy because they had had a major outbreak from an asylum (A something) and that finding all the escaped lunatics was taking up all his time. He had sent along the words ‘always follow the advice the Bat gives you’ because he had never seen it to be wrong or a waste of time.

“We are going to have to keep digging.” Superman said eventually “What you found suggests that the Bat started when he was about ten or twelve and that Robin started at six. But I have the feeling that there is _way_ more to the story”

Flash nodded “I’ll let you know what I find”

 

_Central_

Flash was patrolling his city, not that he was expecting any real trouble. His Rogues were either in prison or had broken out too recently to have a plan. Apart from maybe the Trickster, but that guy was always a wild card.

But the running was good to clear his head a bit and he was thinking about his reading material on Gotham and its dark protector(s). It was a bit of a puzzle or a mystery novel because he only had vague descriptions and myths to work from. It was not really made easier because the media didn’t seem to like the Bat. Other heroes like himself had a good relationship with the public and the police. The Bat might work with the police, if the Bat-signal and their communication with Gordon was anything to go on, but most of the public was scared of Batman.

He also couldn’t pin what the guy could do, one report made him seem like a shadow (Barry silently agreed, he had seen the man appear and disappear) and another said he was a demon from hell (the little one had the correct attitude). But that didn’t give him a lot to work with, and he couldn’t shake the feeling he was missing something obvious. He liked to think Batman would have said something if he and Robin were 2000-year-old vampires or something, which would negate their _child_ endangerment point (He had seen weirder, one of his more dangerous adversaries was a talking gorilla)

The scarlet speedster heaved a sigh this was his sixth lap, nothing had happened and the sun was setting. Gotham wasn’t that far if you could travel at Mach speeds and by the time he could be there it would already be night in Gotham. He could go and look if he could find the mysterious Bat and be home for (a late) dinner.

In the League you had a very wide array of people, it was a big organisation, so you had responsible people (Diana), calm (J’onn) and impulsive (Hal). Barry prided himself on being plenty responsible, if sometimes impulsive. So Flash found himself in Gotham, running through dark, looming streets looking for trouble. Because that was where he would probably find the mysterious Bat.

Flash, as anyone knew, could run at insanely high speeds and of course, his mind was fast enough to keep up with his feet. Still, it did happen that he ran past something and would have to turn around because he should, actually, have stopped there. That happened in Gotham when he ran past a bank, he was several streets further before he realised that the lights of flashlights probably meant that somebody was trying to rob the place.

So Flash turned around and went back to the bank in question. He entered easily by vibrating through the wall, only to find four men with ski-masks unconscious and tied up on the floor.

“You got to be kidding me?! I seriously just missed him?” He asked himself.

“What the hell are you doing in Gotham” a low and angry voice asked him.

Flash would forever deny the yelp that escaped his lips. He turned to the source of the voice only to find himself on the wrong end of a gun.

“Well?” The man did not sound happy and Flash held up his hands in surrender.

“Calm down. I only wanted to help.” Flash said sussing. He could dodge the bullet if the guy decided to fire, probably. He took a moment to look the guy over, he was dressed a bit like a biker. Cargo pants and a leather jacket. The jacket was open the armour underneath had a red bat on the chest. But most noticeable was the red helmet the guy wore.

“Yes Hood. Calm down. No need to shoot the lost superhero” Flash hadn’t seen the new speaker yet. He wasn’t really keen on taking his eyes off the gun at the moment but the other guy appeared behind the biker almost instantly. The new one looked somewhat younger, but not much. He was dressed in dark red with black. The design was similar to what Robin had worn but this cape was all black and something of an x design over his chest.

Then Flash registered what the newcomer had said and jumped backwards. “Hood?! As in Red Hood?” he exclaimed.

“Oh wow! Guy knows who I am” Red Hood replied, lightly sarcastic.

“But the papers said you tried to tear Gotham apart” Flash said confused. He had read that in the old Gotham papers. About a new name on the streets who was effectively tearing through both the underworld and the police force.

“That did happen but it is a long time ago and he doesn’t do that anymore” the dark red guy said.

“Bats and I have an understanding now. I try not to kill and he doesn’t try to throw me in Arkham” Red Hoods body language had gotten defensive.

“So you  are a reformed villain?” Flash asked surprised. It was rare to happen but not impossible.

“Ha!” The laugh sounded dull. “My story is a bit more complicated than a ‘reformed villain’” Red Hood replied, but the gun went down.

“Would you mind moving the conversation to the roof on the other side of the street?” the dark red one asked, “the police will be here soon and we don’t want to be here then.”

Flash nodded and the two disappeared in the shadows. Flash shook his head and sped outside and on the side of the building.

“I thought you would need to build more momentum for that trick” The scarlet speedster whirled around to look at the two vigilantes from the bank.

“I haven’t introduced myself yet.” the dark red one said “I’m Red Robin. Nice to meet you Flash, what can we help you with?”

“I was looking to see if I could find Batman” Flash replied only after a second “I have been looking at old copies of Gotham papers since he recommended that, but the information in them is vague at best.”

Red Hood barked out a laugh while Red Robin just smiled and replied “Yeah, we like to stay out of the spotlight.”

Then the duo froze and Red Robin brought his hand to his ear. They were listening to their coms. Then Red Robin's expression turned serious, Flash assumed Red Hoods did so as well, but that wasn’t visible due to the helmet.

“Roger that Robin” Red Robin said in his com before addressing Flash again. “Look, we have to get across town to help with a situation. It would be for the best if you went home.”

Jeez, that kid looked way too serious for his age. “I could help” Flash said almost automatic

Red Hood snorted and shook his head, but Red Robin was the one who replied. “That is a terrible idea. We know what we’re doing and we don’t want you anywhere near Scarecrow.”

“Go home.” Red Hood said before Flash could answer. “You don’t know our villains and you're almost a neon sign begging to get shot at.”

Flash looked at his bright red costume, which really stood out like a sore thumb among the grim colours of Gotham.

He wavered for a moment “Alright. I’ll back off” he then said.

The duo nodded and then took of jumping over the roofs. Flash contemplated going after them for a second and then decided against it. They were right, he had no idea what he could find and he was trying to gain some goodwill, he wouldn't get that by ignoring their request.

 

_Gotham_

RR:        Red Robin and Red Hood here. We arrived at the location what now.

B:           Get in the computer and look for alternate locations. The main production is somewhere else.

RR:        Do you guys have a visual?

R:           Not on Scarecrow, but one of his lackeys. He’ll lead us to Crane himself or another part of the process.

RH:        We ran into a Leaguer. The Flash, over at the Norton Bank.

B:           I don’t want any meta’s in my city.

RR:        He wasn’t all that bad. He backed off when we told him so and he has been reading up on us in old papers like Nightwing told him. He recognized Hood.

RH:        He recognized my name and only from my, eh, ‘more violent days’. Didn’t have a clue who Red was.

RR:        He did seem honestly surprised to run into us. Said he was looking for you B, but I’m pretty sure he still hasn’t figured out that Nightwing wasn’t actually you.

R:           Bunch of incompetent magnanimous fools.

RH:        We heard you the first two hundred times, Demon Brat.

R:           Doesn’t make it any less true.

RR:        Stop the bickering. I found something. Are close to the Jackson Drive?

B:           Yes

RR:        According to this data there is a lab on Jackson Drive 245 D. But Crane will probably not be there. An address on Scheden Street looks more promising.

B:           Robin and I will hit Jackson Drive. Red Robin, Red Hood, head over to Scheden Street. Recon first! Let me know what you find.

RR:        On it B.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Feedback and kudos are always appreciated!  
> Till next week.


	5. If the Bat will not come to the JL, then the JL must go to the Bat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another proverb says 'All things come to he who waits'  
> Unfortunately, certain members of the JL don't have patience and are done with Batman his attitude.  
> (They should have kept the following in mind: Fools rush in where angels fear to tread)

_Watchtower_

This time Superman was in the canteen, instead of the monitor room, but apart from that it had a striking resembling with two days ago. Again he was actually a bit bored when Flash had shown up to talk to him.

“He Supes. Give me a moment, then I have something to tell you”

Then Flash vanished from sight for a moment, to reappear with an impressive mountain of food.

“I am aware you are a fast reader” Superman started while the speedster dug in “But I hadn’t expected you to have found anything new in those old papers this soon”

“Ah well..” Flash looked a bit guilty “I might have gone to Gotham by myself.”

“I thought we agreed not to do that. Can you imagine what would have happened if Diana went?”

“I know, I know,” Flash said holding his hands up as in surrender. “But I didn’t go there to start a fight or a discussion. Just to see if I could learn something new”

Superman watched as Flash made an entire pizza disappear in a couple of seconds. “And what did you find?” He asked curiously.

“Well.. I ran in two other vigilantes” Superman’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, while Flash continued “The younger one was called Red Robin, his costume was like Robins only all red and black and he didn’t carry a katana.”

“Katana?” Superman asked

“The sword Robin had on his back. It was a katana” Flash explained.

“Didn’t know that is what is called” Superman replied “Go on”

“The other one was called Red Hood. Looked like a biker but with a red helmet, and not a helmet for a bike but more like a full face mask. And he is a reformed villain, although he said it was little more complicated than that.”

“Reformed villain?” Superman asked surprised

“Yes, he was in the old copies of the papers. He left a rather bloody mark on the underworld of Gotham.”

“The Bat is a killer?” Superman asked. That would be a serious concern.

“No! No” Flash said immediately “He isn’t. Red Hood told me the Bat wouldn’t let him kill.”

Superman relaxed again. They really didn’t need another reason to get in Batman his face.

“Did they have anything else interesting to say?” He asked the speedster instead.

“No, not really. They got a call over their coms, something about ‘Scarecrow’, and told me to beat it while they dealt with it.”

“And you did?” Superman asked

Flash shrugged “I proposed I would help them, but they made a good argument that I don’t know their villains and would be going in blind. So I went home.”

Superman still didn’t look like he agreed so Flash pushed the conversation into another direction. “I have no idea how old Red Hood is because he wears a helmet, but I think Red Robin is somewhere around adulthood.”

“So if he’s the Robin that started ten years ago he would have been, what? Ten?” Superman replied.

“Give or take. It is always better than six” Flash shrugged. “What I’m wondering about is the reason you would let a child do this.”

“What do you mean?” Superman asked

“Well.. Batman said that he had heard those arguments before. And apparently, he has a reason to dismiss the reasons we gave him. But I can’t see what does would be” Flash said with a grand movement of his arms.

“That is because there are no reasons to act like he does” A new voice cut in and Flash turned to look at Wonder Woman.

“Hello, Diana. I forgot we were in the cafeteria for a moment. How much did you hear?” Flash asked, dreading the answer.

“only the part about Batman dismissing our reasons,” the amazon princes said while taking place on their table. “Which is still unacceptable.”

“I agree with the princes,” Hal said while claiming his own place at the table.

Flash put his head in his hands and groaned as the rest of the founders found a spot at the table. He didn’t really want to go into this discussion again.

“He can’t just make rules of his own” Green Arrow agreed.

“We aren’t letting him make his own rules,” Superman said.

“Then why hasn’t anything changed yet?” Aquaman asked.

“Because we don’t have all the information” Flash answered, suddenly very tired.

“He is endangering a child!” Diana said sharply “What else is there to know?”

“How it is possible that I found mentions of Batman from sixteen years ago while the man we saw was still in his twenty’s?” Flash shot back.

“That would mean he started at what? 15 in the best case scenario?” Hal asked surprised.

“Exactly,” said Superman “but that seems very unlikely, so we think we’re missing something”

“That reasoning would work in human years” J’onn spoke up “There are plenty of people who appear younger than they are.”

Superman nodded along “But we don’t know that, it is just speculation”

“And by the same reasoning Robin could be a lot older than what we think he is.” Flash added “And thus not a child at all. The problem is that we don’t know.”

“How about we ask him,” Diana said, with fire in her eyes.

Flash gulped “I don’t think that is a very good idea. They seemed very territorial.”

“What is that Flash?” Hal asked with a laugh “Afraid of one Bat and a little bird?”

“There are at least four of them” Barry shot back at his friend.

Hal eyebrows shot up to his hairline “Where did the two extra’s come from?”

Flash buried his head in his hands again, he really didn’t want this right now “I ran into them yesterday. They go by Red Hood and Red Robin.”

“Red Hood?” Green Arrow asked disbelieving “Like little red riding hood?” he did not sound very serious.

“No, more like a biker with a gun. And he looked like he knew how to use it.” Flash replied.

“So two birds, a biker and a Bat.” Hal summed up “I still don’t see the problem.”

“How old were they?” Diana asked with a serious face.

Flash really didn’t want to answer that, afraid of the response he would get, but Superman did it for him. “Red Hood age is unknown, but Flash said that Red Robin looked around 18”

“So that makes two children,” Diana said with venom in her voice.

“We don’t know that for sure” Superman reminded her “and 18 is officially an adult”

Flash decided not to say that the boy seemed to have plenty of experience, which suggested he was doing this longer than a year.

“Well there is a simple solution to all our problems” Green Arrow pointed out “Let’s go and ask them”

“Finding him might be a problem,” Superman said seriously “The last time it took a while to meet”

“We aren’t going to wait.” Diana said determent “If we head for Gotham we will find him or one of the others”

“I think that is a terrible idea” Flash protested.

“I’m afraid you’re the only one buddy,” Hal said cheerfully. “So, are we going to Gotham tomorrow?”

Flash dashed out of the room the second the time was set.

 

_Central_

The scarlet speedster was running his rounds again but his head was still at the decision made earlier that day. He still thought it was a terrible idea to just barge in and by now he also had his main reason clear. The Gotham vigilante’s (he needed a better groups name) had been in the middle of tracking one of their villains down. And based on Flash had seen it was a serious and big matter. They were all four working on bringing this ‘Scarecrow’ in.

Flash knew from experience how annoying it could be when others visited while you were trying to figure out your Rogues next move. For him, it was Piper and Cold (and occasionally Trickster) who could make elaborate plans that kept him on his toes for weeks and he really couldn’t use the distraction of Hal wanting to go out drinking then. He even had one time when Hal just kept bugging him while he was working on figuring out one of Cold’s bigger schemes that Barry had gotten so frustrated that he had run Hal to China and left him there. It wasn’t very nice, but Hal could fly and it got the message across.

The sun was already down in Central and Flash had no idea how long the Bat patrolled, but he would appreciate the heads up when seven other heroes decided to visit and he was trying to make friends.

Gotham this late was even more depressing, Flash concluded. It also didn’t really help that he had no idea where he was. This could be the high end of the city or a poverty neighbourhood, he doubted if he would be capable of telling the difference. And to make it even better, he didn’t really know what to look for. Red Hood and Red Robin had travelled over the roofs, maybe he should do that as well.

He was just trying to decide where to start when he noticed something flashing to his left. It looked like somebody was flashing a flashlight. So the scarlet speedster took off and ended on a flat roof several stories up.

“That took you long enough to notice.” Flash almost jumped at the voice.

“Can none of you do a normal greeting?” He asked the figure in the shadows.

“Where is the fun in that?” said the man while he stepped out of the shadows. He still wore the skin-tight black and blue costume, only this time Flash could also see two eskrima sticks hanging from his belt.

“Do you have a moment?” Flash then asked “I don’t really want to intrude”

“Eeh” The raven-haired man shrugged “I’m waiting for my lead to wake up, so yes” with those words he pointed at some poor soul that was lying out cold and tied up on the roof behind him. It might have been needless to say, but the guy looked like a stereotype tug.

“Why is he out cold in the first place?” Flash asked surprised.

“I hit him over the head.” The man deadpanned “but I don’t think that is why you’re here”

“No, I wanted to apologize in advance and give you a heads-up, Batman”

Batman’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and corners of his mouth jumped up a bit, like he heard a joke, his face got serious again “why is that?”

“The majority of the league is still not pleased about Robin's involvement.” Flash explained “you pointed out correctly that we don’t know the circumstances, but we aren’t really finding any concrete information and some members are getting a bit impatience. So we kind of decided to visit Gotham tomorrow with the founders.”

“Kind of decided?” Batman asked

“There is a point where you stop trying to argue with Wonder Woman” Flash replied.

“But you think it is a bad idea,” Batman observed.

“Well… Yes. First off, you were right when you said we don’t know the circumstance’s and it is a bit rude to just barge in like that, I know I wouldn’t like it.” Flash replied “And then is the issue that you’re in the middle of something. Right? Scarecrow I believe, or did you already catch him?”

Batman just pulled up an eyebrow in a questioning manner.

“I mean, that is what I heard Red Robin say” Flash defended.

“Oh yeah, Right! You met little wing and baby bird the other day” The man’s face lit up but Flash didn’t have a clue what he was talking about.

“Oh sorry, I mean Red Hood and Red Robin.” The raven explained before continuing more seriously “No, we haven’t found Scarecrow yet, but we did find several sub labs, which is good. And your right, we don’t really have time to schedule a meeting.”

“I won’t be capable to talk them out of it” Flash warned.

“You don’t have to” Batman answered “but maybe you can redirect them to the docks? I believe dock 32 D isn’t in use at the moment, large drug bust half a week ago. We really don’t want you flying around the city all day.”

“Why not?” Flash asked surprised showing that the Justice League was around normally wasn’t a problem.

“It attracts the wrong kind of attention.” The Bat said with a shrug “Speaking of the wrong kind of attention, you might want to bring a jacket next time you come to Gotham.”

“Why?” His suit was well isolated and it wasn’t even that cold yet.

“Because you are like a neon sign.” The raven replied, “and this city won’t hesitate to eat you alive.”

Just when Flash wanted to reply the unconcise guy behind Batman groaned.

“Ah. My lead is waking up.” Batman said, “Nice talking to you and thanks for the heads-up, but I need to get back to work.”

Flash just nodded and went home, head spinning with the new information

 

_Gotham_

N:          The guy talked. I got an interesting grocery list and some possible locations.

RR:        Can you upload the information to the system.

N:          Sure thing baby bird. Oh! Just remember! We are having visitors tomorrow.

RH:        They can reschedule. We have still have a clown on the loose.

N:          Flash said they were very persistent.

B:           I don’t want any metas in Gotham.

N:          Nah, Flash is nice enough. He ran over to give us a heads-up. I told him to try dock 32 D. That is still empty right?

RR:        Yup.

R:           Why can’t those incompetent idiots keep their noses out of our city.

N:          They’re just worried about child endangerment.

R:           Tt. I should have, eh, discouraged that reporter when I had the chance.

B:           You’re not allowed to threaten civilians, Robin.

RH:        So? What is the plan? We still got better things to.

RR:        Show up. Tell them Robin can take care of himself. Formally introduce them to Bats, they still think you are Batman right Nightwing?

N:          Yup. Flash called me Batman again today. Still think it’s funny.

B:           We’ll go over the details at the cave. Now we need to gather intel on the Joker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this story gathered 80 Kudos!  
> I'm proud of myself  
> Thanks a lot to everyone who left Kudos and Comments! They make my day!  
> I hope you're (still) enjoying the story.


	6. 'Friendly' conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun is setting in Gotham.  
> Points will be made.  
> Let's just hope no one ends up crying.

_Gotham_

Flash was hopping from one foot to the other while the sun went down. Gotham was not less depressing when the sun was still out apparently. They, the founders, were now waiting at dock 32D, again in a warehouse but this one still had some boxes to sit on (although they did contain bullet holes).

Some of the others hadn’t been particularly pleased to find out that Flash had gone to Gotham on his own the day before but he had defended himself with the argument that if they had to search all of Gotham they would waste a lot of time.

This was still going to take forever, especially for a speedster, he didn’t really recall whose idea it was to go here while the sun was still out but nobody, minus maybe Superman, had listened when Barry pointed out that Batman only worked at night.

At least the location wasn’t terrible. Okay it stank, the factory to their right probably didn’t meet a couple environmental protection policies and Aquaman had complained extensively about how disgusting the water was, but it was secluded. Barry doubted that any citizens of Gotham knew they were here, which meant that they could wait in peace.

Barry was seriously considering running over to Central to patrol and then come back later, but he was afraid it was already too late for that. Hal and Oliver had been entertaining themselves with testing Oliver’s accuracy on moving targets, which was very high, but even that got boring.

“Alright, it is dark. How much longer till they show?” Hal asked in a loud voice.

“We have been waiting for a while now.”

“Well.. it is not like we decided on a time.” Flash shot back

“I say we go looking for them because they are a no-show.” Hal decided. Flash just groaned.

“I say you get your eyes checked out because you’re missing what is right in front of you.” Flash was proud to say _he_ didn’t squeal *cough* Oliver and Hal *cough*

And there was Robin, with exactly the same expression from the first meeting, full of disdain and annoyance. Seemingly having appeared out of nowhere, Flash was starting to spot a trend.

“Now, now Robin. We know you don’t like them,” “Tt.” “But you could be a little bit nicer.” And that was Red Robin, sitting on some boxes to Robins left with what looked like a holographic computer screen in front of him (how had they missed the blue glow?) and giving no indication that he was interested in the seven heroes.

“I don’t think the Demon Brat knows how to be nice.” Red Hood said. On the far side from Robin. He was very clearly caring firearms and his posture was a combination of bored and aggressive.

“No one asked you for _your_ opinion, Hood.” Robin shot back.

 _So Robin is that way with everybody, not just us._ Flash though. Then something else came to mind. The position of the tree vigilantes was somewhat familiar. Then the speedster suddenly knew what was jogging his memory. The tree where in one half of the warehouse and a little bit spread out _Close enough to help one another, far away enough not to get caught in the same attack._ His rouges sometimes did the same thing, when they were working together.

“Play nice guys. We have visitors.” Said a new voice, followed by the sound of a rope pulling taught. And then Batman appeared, if the flash of blue was any indication, sailing through the air

_And was that a backflip?!_

Batman landed very neatly next to Robin. And shot a pleasant smile at the group heroes.

“I heard you would be gracing us with a visit,” Batman spoke up “But all seven founders seems a bit overkill.”

“It might be,” Diana replied, “But we need to have some serious words about Robin, Batman.”

“Ah, yes,” the Bat replied with a grin, then his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

“But first I should introduce us,” he said gleefully “Because _everybody_ knows who you are, but we aren’t on national and international television every day and names can be _soooo_ easy to mix up.”

He clapped Robin on the shoulder “This is Robin. Don’t be fooled by his hostile demander, baby bat is nice enough when you get to know him.” Red Hood and Red Robin snorted, Flash didn’t feel very reassured, especially because the kid was still glaring at them, but the raven man carried on with the introductions.

“That over there with the computer is Red Robin,” Batman pointed at said man “Wave for the guest baby bird.” Red Robin shoulder dropped at the nickname, but he did give a small wave.

“There are not a lot of people better with a computer or software than he is.”

Then he turned to Red Hood

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Red Hood warned the back and blue hero.

“Language!” Barked Diana

“We're in Gotham lady, and the kid's heard worse.” Red Hood growled back.

“That one is Red Hood,” Batman cut in before the argument could escalate “He doubles as our marksman. And secretly little wing,” Red Hood positively growled at the nickname “has a heart of gold under all that grumpiness.”

“and then…” The grin was back on the man’s face, the one that made him look impish, or like the cat that ate the canary. “It is my pleasure to meet you all. I go by Nightwing and normally take care of Blüdhaven. But mostly I’m proud to represent the first Robin!” Nightwing finished with a flourish and arms wide, like a showman just finishing an impressive trick. Flash could almost hear the Tada on the end.

The new information had the group stunned for a little while.

“You’re not Batman?” Superman asked to be sure.

“Nope,” Bat-no Nightwing popped the p “You were the one to assume so. I just didn’t bother to correct you. Batman couldn’t come to that particular meeting because of an Arkham outbreak.”

“So the Bat didn’t even bother to show?” Green Arrow asked irritated.

“No” All the seven founders jumped, at the sound of the newcomer. Who was standing right behind them and really really close _When did he get there?_.

This Batman fit the descriptions Flash had found in the papers a lot better, the man was tall and broad and totally in black with a cowl pulled over most of his face. A long black cape covered the man from the shoulders to the ground, making him look like one solid black wall. He didn’t look amused, in fact, his glare was a more impressive variant of Robin’s, and Flash now had a very good idea why so many people seemed so scared of the bat.

 _And now we need to keep it civil._ Flash had hardly finished the thought or Hal was taking a swing at the man.

What followed was a bit of an embarrassing disaster. Hal’s fist was dogged with ease. Then the man shot and hand out to grab Hal’s wrist and then he pulled. Hal promptly lost his balance and stumbled forward, a sweep of the feet from the bat and Hal went down on the ground. Meanwhile, Oliver and Diana lashed out to support their friend. Batman again avoided the incoming attacks, then got a hold of the still moving Wonder Woman and _flipped her_ so she landed on Oliver.

Somewhere during the flip Flash had started to rush forward, to help his friends or break up the fight he wasn’t sure, then he found himself with a face full of black fabric, taking away his sight. With no way to orientate himself and way too much momentum he ran straight into something solid and was sent crashing. Something solid turned out to be Superman, who looked as confused as Flash felt.

“If you’re done. Get the hell out of my city.” Yup that guy was scary, a quick look around showed that all the seven leaguers were on the ground. Batman, now standing next to Robin, glared at them for a second then turned around and starting to walk away.

“Tt,” Robin said, looking at the quite pitiful heap of Leaguer’s with disdain before turning and following after the Bat.

“Well… That was depressing.” Red Hood said effectively getting the attention of all the leaguers.

“What is that supposed to mean!?” Hal asked angrily.

“Does any of you _know_ how to throw a punch?” Red Hood shot back “Because that was just sad.”

“Of course I know how to throw a punch,” Hal said defensive.

“Yeah?” Red Hood asked non-believing.

“What Hood means to ask is if you ever had any lessons, for example in martial arts.” Red Robin interrupted “Because it doesn’t look like it.”

Barry knew he had never had any lessons, and based on Hal’s face he hadn’t either.

“I am a trained warrior,” Diana answered.

“And how much hand to hand combat did you learn? A warrior is not the same as a martial artist. And how much do you know about the use of weapons? Firearms for example?” Red Robin asked curiously “Because it looked to me like most of you were just trying to hit as hard as possible.”

While Diana stuttered a reply Flash thought about it. He knew he hadn’t had any formal training. He made up for the lack of style with pure speed. But Hal apparently didn’t have any training either, Oliver was a long distance fighter just like J’onn and Barry doubted Superman had ever taken any classes. Aquaman and Wonder Woman were both warriors, but did that mean they knew a lot about hand to hand? In high steaks fights, they preferred their weapons.

“Alright,” Nightwing interrupted “Before this turns out into a fight, which we _absolutely_ don’t have time for, I want to bring the discussion back to the main topic”

Red Hood snorted but backed off. Nightwing smiled at the heroes. “Well?”

“This is a matter we should discuss with Batman,” Aquaman spoke.

“I was the first Robin. I was the one who convinced Batman that having a partner was a good idea, that Robin was a good idea. And if I can convince B, I can convince you.” Nightwing sounded surprisingly sure of himself.

“This is no world for a child,” Diana said angrily.

“I know,” Nightwing answered calmly “But it is not really a world for an adult either, yet here we are.”

“He could get seriously hurt!” Hal practically yelled.

“Yes. And he could fall off the stairs and break his neck.” The black and blue vigilante replied “There is not something as completely safe. And you are a lot safer with Batman watching you back than without.”

“Son..” Nightwing shot an ‘are you kidding me?’ look in Green Arrows direction, but he didn’t stop him “This job doesn’t only bring physical pain. I have seen some things I don’t want a child to ever even know about.”

“And you think I haven’t?” Nightwing replied “This is Gotham. If you don’t watch your back she will eat you alive. I that is actually one of the reasons I wanted to do this.”

The Leaguer’s looked at the man with a lot of confusion.

“If I can prevent somebody else from seeing or living those horrors I went through, I have to try that. I saw my tragedy before I put on the mask and I don’t want any other child to have to see the same thing. It was too late for me, but that doesn’t mean it is too late for anybody else.”

Nightwing let out a joyless laugh “I have my fair share of scars and fuck-ups. But without Batman, I would most likely be dead. I gave him a choice fifteen years ago. I was going to do this with or without him. This is kind of the same, Robin isn’t quitting if you’ll like it or not.”

A dead silence fell over the group.

“Nightwing..” Oh no, that was Diana’s mum voice. Which was freaking terrifying “you care about Robin. You don’t want to see him hurt. Do you?”

“Pfft,” Nightwing did not sound very impressed “With all due respect ma’am. Robin is better trained than most of the Justice League and knows how to take care of himself. And if he gets in over his head we _will_ have his back.”

“Now I really need to go.” The black and blue vigilante continued “I promised I would be about ten minutes after the rest and I’m behind on schedule.”

“Behind the rest? What are you talking about?” Green Arrow asked. It was then that they noticed that only Nightwing was still with them in the building, all the others were gone.

“Where did all the others go?” Superman asked.

“We still need to find some escapee’s,” Nightwing explained “So Batman and Robin left immediately after your embarrassing show. Hood and Red didn’t leave much later. I have to go as well, have a nice night.”

With those parting words and a bow, Nightwing disappeared into the shadows.

 

_Gotham_

N:          Nightwing reporting in. JL has left the building. I think we have gotten most of our point across.

R:           Bunch of incompetent fools.

RH:        It is not that I don’t agree brat, but do you really have to repeat it every god damn time they are mentioned?

R:           It warrants repeating.

RR:        As interesting as this is, we need our full attention here.

RH:        Clown’s not there replacement.

RR:        You don’t know that.

N:          And even if he isn’t. We might find out what he’s up to or where he is.

B:           Nightwing are you in position?

N:          Yes B. In position

RH:        Let’s get this show on the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had great fun writing this chapter! I hope you're enjoying reading it.  
> I would like to point everybody to a story I enjoyed and basing some of the concepts off. It is Roadtrip Vigilantes by Baebaseball (baebaseball).  
> I'm also going ahead and apologize a bit too Hal (Green Lantern) and Oliver (Green Arrow) fans. I'm not that familiar with these characters, I'm basing them on the JL and JLA cartoons and writing them with the typical jock personality (and consequently making them the but of some jokes). I know I'm overexaggerating a bit and therefore apologizing (also I don't watch Arrow but know Oliver is more serious in that)
> 
> Anyhow, Kudus are highly appreciated (and practically doubled since the last chapter!!!!) and comments just make my day!!
> 
> Edit: milieu regulations = environmental protection policies. This apparently confuses people??? For me, milieu regulations mean that people and/or companies can't just dump there, potentially toxic, waste in there surrounding (this case the water).


	7. Gotham shows her teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gothamites told the League their opinion and most of the members are still mulling it over.  
> But some are better at sitting still than other and as a result, might run headlong into danger.

_Watchtower_

Flash really didn’t like monitor duty. He understood the importance and agreed it was a good idea. But that didn’t mean he didn’t think it was boring as hell. That coupled with is incapability to stay still for long periods of time made it that he really, really didn’t like it. So, while up there, he let his mind wander to the more interesting things that had happened lately.

The home front wasn’t that interesting. It would at least be three more weeks before Piper could pull off one of his larger schemes, and he would most likely wait a little bit longer than that. Cold was also on the loose but he would gather more rouges before he would do something really big. Heat wave had broken out of Iron Heights lately, so maybe he would try and rob a place unless Cold had told him to lay low.

No, the most interesting thing lately had been his visits to Gotham and his opinion had changed a bit. Yes, it was a terrible idea to let a child do this, but if he was going to do it this was probably the safest way. Thinking back Flash couldn’t remember a single moment the kid had been alone, and with four other vigilantes in the city, he always had a backup. And there was a good chance that the kid was way better trained than they were.

Flash rolled his shoulder, he had gotten a very nice bruise from his collision with Superman, granted it was gone within an hour but still.

So the kid had backup and training and there were a lot of leaguers who couldn’t say the same. He knew a lot of people didn’t like calling for backup. Hal and Oliver were normally too proud and Barry really didn’t want the others to put his Rogues through a wall. Hal had done that once, and Trickster is hell to deal with when he has a score to settle (and is getting back up from the other Rogues to do so, because the Rogues stick together) And as for training, most of them relied on their powers in fights. And Flash could admit he didn’t know jackshit about hand to hand combat. He made a mental note to look into lessons.

Maybe he should run past Gotham and ask for suggestions. At least Nightwing (it really made sense that he wasn’t the demon from the papers) could probably appreciate the humility. And Flash could admit that he was still really curious, he wanted to know more about the Bat and his birds and he wanted to know if they had gotten ‘Scarecrow’ yet, maybe he could help. Building something of a good relationship with the Gothamites probably wasn’t a terrible idea either.

So when his shift was over (finally freedom!) he ran past home, remembering Nightwings comment about a jacket, and zoomed towards Gotham.

 

_Gotham_

It was a bit later than usual this time, all the other times he had been to Gotham earlier in the night. He made the decision to start by the dock this time, purely because he knew where they were from his last visit. He also regularly checked the roofs since they seem to travel high. It didn’t take very long for him to spot something familiar. A pale blue glow like the one from Red Robin’s screen the other day, that was worth investigating.

He had kind of expected to find Red Robin, instead, he found Nightwing, who apparently had the same kind of screen computer thingy in his glove. The man was also glaring in his direction.

Flash put up his hands in universal I-don’t-want-trouble sign. “I’m just curious and wanted to talk, but if it is a bad moment I’ll go home.”

The man relaxed a fraction and smiled “Meh. I can multitask. I see that you took my advice on a jacket?”

Flash looked down at his chest, shrugged and sat down opposite to Nightwing. He had grabbed the first not light or bright coloured jacket he could find. This one was navy blue and did not match with his, what now looked like, bright red pants.

“When in Rome,” Flash said in lieu of an answer

Nightwing chuckled, which made him seem younger. No way in hell this guy was going on thirty “Well? What were you curious about?”

“Well.. My excuse was that I wanted to ask if you had any advice about hand to hand combat. What I’m really curious about is how you work together and what is the story about the Robins. You said you were the first? And how do you call yourself collectively? Because I’m driving myself up a wall by calling you ‘the Gotham vigilante’s’.” Flash paused a moment for air “But courtesy calls that I first ask how things are going. Any luck with Scarecrow? Need any help?”

Nightwing shook his head “Still working on Scarecrow. That is where this is for.” He gestured at the screen “We are trying to find out where he is hiding, but he changes places a lot so it hard to smoke him out. Thanks for the offer, but we rather do this ourselves.”

“Why don’t wait till he comes to you?” that was Flash his way of dealing with Rogues, wait till they showed themselves.

Nightwing shook his head again, looking more serious now “Can't-do. If we wait that long a lot of people are going to get hurt and we really don’t want to risk that.”

“He specifically goes after civilians?” Nightwing nodded “Makes sense you want him off the streets then. I don’t really have that in Central, the Rogues actively try to avoid it, Zoom has it out for me, he doesn’t care. And..”

Suddenly dull _pop_ sounded, the sound was followed by a canister that flew past the two heroes the canister left a trail of yellow looking gas. Flash was still looking at the place where the canister had disappeared when Nightwing tackled him and put a mask over his face.

“Whatever you do. Don’t breath that in.” Nightwing said with a stern voice. Flash realised the mask over the lower half of his face was a gas mask of sorts.

“Never ever breath in funny coloured gas. It is not something you want to experience.” Nightwing wasn’t looking so good anymore while he pulled out a syringe from his belt. Flash looked at the yellow cloud that was still surrounding them, that couldn’t be good.

Not really knowing what else to do Flash got to his feet and started to spin around, creating a mini tornado that sucked up the gas and blew it up in the air and away. When he looked back at Nightwing the man had one hand at his ear and was talking with somebody.

“… Fear gas. I borrowed my rebreather to Flash.”

“…”

“Flash just got rid of the gas and I took the antidote, but I’m afraid it is a new variant.”

“…”

“Copy that.”

Nightwing looked a lot paler now and Flash was beginning to panic, just a little bit.

“Alright,” Nightwing said in a stern voice “That was Fear gas. It is a very strong hallucinogen that makes you see the things you are afraid of,” Flash did not like the sound of that “I took an antidote, but Scarecrow changes the formally all the time so it won’t be as effective as I would like.” Flash was a chemist, he could understand that. “I’m going to freak out in a couple of seconds and I want you to keep me here till my backup comes. The easiest way to do so is to hold me down.”

Flash did as told while in a haze and true to Nightwings word the black and blue vigilante started to buckle and scream.

 _Holy shit_ Flash was utterly terrified of what was happening and probably panicking. He needed all his attention and strength to keep the raven still.

“..sh”

“..ash!”

“ALLAN!” Barry flew on his feet at the harsh voice and turned just in time to see Batman administer something to the trashing Nightwing, who went limp in response.

 _Sedative_ the still rational part of Flash brain thought. While everything else started to ramble.

“Ohmygod!I’msosorry.Ididn’tknowwhatthatwasandthecanisterwentoverthere.WaitI’lgetitforyou” Flash zoomed over to where the canister had disappeared and he reappeared with said canister. “IfIhadn’tbeenherehecouldhaveusedhisownrebreather.Andthatwasutterlyterrifyingandwillhebeokay?And..”

“Flash!” Batman’s hard and stern voice did wonders to shut him up, then the man continued with more compassion “I got him. Go home.”

Flash didn’t even wait to reply before he took off towards Central.

 

_Gotham_

B:           Is the med bay ready?

RR:        Yes it is, need me to prepare for blood analysis?

B:           No. Flash found the canister that was used.

RR:        Then I’ll prepare to analyse that.

RH:        So the ‘scarlet speedster’ did something useful.

B:           He’s not a complete idiot and wants to help.

R:           He should stay out of Gotham. What did Grayson do?

B:           No names Robin and Nightwing gave his rebreather to Flash.

R:           Tt. The idiot.

B:           I understand the decision. We have no idea how Flash his speedster metabolism would react to fear gas and catching him, to admitter an antidote, would be close to impossible.

RH:        Yeah, yeah just get the golden boy home.

_Central_

When Barry came home it took him only a couple of milliseconds to realize he had way too much adrenaline running through his system to actually stay home. So he ditched the jacket, realised he was still wearing Nightwings rebreather and put it down and went out again to run some laps around the world. It wasn’t until the next day, after work that he heard anything from Gotham.

_You have 1 new message_

_To:_ Redrunner

 _From:_ Bluebird                                                               

 _Subject:_ You can calm down again

_3 attachments_

Hey Flash,

I heard from Batman that you were kind of freaked out by the time he got there. I’m sorry you had to go through that. But I’m fine now! I even sent a picture as proof! (see attachment 1).  
I also figured you would like to know what happened so….  
As you know we are trying to track down one of our mayor villains named Jonathan Crane aka Scarecrow. He is a brilliant chemist with an unhealthy obsession with fear and has created something called fear gas or fear toxin. Like I told you earlier it is a very strong hallucinogen and it makes you afraid to the point your body starts to give up on you. (I have added Scarecrows file, see attachment 2, for more info on Scarecrow) We are trying to find him by tracking his production. He needs a lab and chemicals to make fear gas and we can follow that. The plan is to put him back in Arkham before he releases large quantities of fear gas into the city.  
You actually helped by finding that canister! Thanks to you we now know the new composition and can we synthesize an antidote (see attachment 3 for the formula, it might interest you since you’re a chemist) if we went to look for it later we might not have found it. So thanks!

Nightwing

p.s. the picture will destroy itself after you have looked at it because of some safety precautions.

p.s.s. I remember you asking if we call ourselves collectively. I don’t remember who came with it but we sometimes use Bat-clan or Bat-family. (Batman gave up on trying to get us to stop using it)

_ Attachment 1 _

_ Attachment 2 _

_ Attachment 3 _

 

_Central_

Barry looked a little bit stunned at his screen, the screen of _his_ laptop. Not his work computer, or a JL screen but his own normal home computer and he had no idea where this programme came from. Still pretty much flabbergasted he poked around a bit. It could send and receive e-mail, there were a chat option and an options menu where he could change his preferences.

Then he went back to the mail and reread it a time or three, maybe five, and realised this probably meant that they knew who he was (and that was only mildly terrifying), now he was thinking about it he could remember Batman calling him Allan when he had been stressing out.

Barry dropped his head in his hands, then decided that he would think about the implications later and clicked on the first attachment, the photo.

The photo showed Nightwing, with mask without uniform (instead he wore a white t-shirt) in something that looked like a hospital bed, the background looked like a natural rock ( a cave maybe? Or a mountainside?). Nightwing was smiling and giving double tumps up and he looked a whole lot better than when Barry had last seen him. To his right stood Robin, in full uniform, he had his arms crossed and was glaring at the camera. To Nightwing his left was Red Hood, he was seated in a chair and had his feet propped up on the feet end of Nightwings bed. His helmet was off and in his lap, he still had a domino mask (red instead of black) and Barry wondered if he always wore one under his mask. And apparently, he was just as much a raven as the birds, although he had a white streak in his hair. There was a black glove doing tumps up in the left bottom corner of the picture, what Barry assumed was Red Robin taking the picture.

Barry felt himself relax now he knew that Nightwing was safe. Too bad he couldn’t keep the picture but he wasn’t really doubting their computer skills at this point. So Barry took one last look to commit everything to memory and clicked on attachment 2.

Attachment 2 was a pretty sizable file, especially when you took into consideration that it was mostly text. It looked like a police report, but it was a little to detailed to be that and Barry suspected the Bat-clan (which was a pretty good name) had its own files.

The longer Barry read, the more nauseous he became. He was used to his Rogues, who had pretty sizable records but those were nothing in comparison with this laundry list. If most of Batman’s enemy’s where like this he could understand why they went to Arkham _Asylum_ and why he seemed so agitated. This was nothing to laugh at.

He had stopped reading at some point, he wasn’t done yet but he could do it later (or never). Instead, he clicked on attachment 3, which contained information about the latest version of fear gas and its newly made antidote. And he had to say, too bad Crane had gone down the deep end because he was clearly brilliant (which was kind of terrifying in its own way.)

He made some notes about the fear gas (he was going to make some antidote’s when in the Watchtower, just in case) and went to the options menu. He could change his screen name there and thought about changing Redrunner in Flash for a moment. Then he decided against it and changed it to Scarlet (yes Cold called him that but it was better than Redrunner). Then he wrote a mail back.

_To:_ Bluebird

 _From:_ Scarlet

 _Subject:_ Re You can calm down again

_1 attachment_

Nightwing,

Thanks for the mail/message(?) It is good to know you are doing better, the photo was a nice touch. I should probably apologize in person someday, but I’m not coming to Gotham any time soon. (Your file on Scarecrow is very detailed) I did look at the chemical compositions and made some notes (see the attachment)  
I’m almost afraid to ask, but how did you find out my identity? I would also like to know how you got an entire program on my computer, but I don’t think I know enough about computers to understand that.

Sincerely Flash

p.s. I still have your rebreather. Do you want it back?

_ Attachment 1 _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new chapter!! A bit early because of reasons...  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it or are still enjoying it!!  
> Also, kudos and comments make my day!!! I love to get them!!!


	8. A day in Central

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Central City isn't as dangerous as Gotham.  
> Still, there is crime and more importantly, Rogues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> This chapter contains a rough timeline for the Bats but I probably didn't put as much effort into finding out the actual timeline as I should and I added the girls later without actually changing the timeline I already had.... This might make some phases very rushed and I hope it is not too bad.  
> Still, I hope you will enjoy it!!

_You have 1 new message_

_To:_ Scarlet

 _From:_ Bluebird                                                               

 _Subject:_ Re Re You can calm down again

Hey Flash,

I see you found out how to change your name! I have to admit it is better than Redrunner, so it can stay.  
As for your identity… You read some newspapers about Batman, right? I don’t know for certain but sometimes he gets referred to as ‘the detective’ (I don’t know if the papers ever did that though) And we do a lot of detective-like work, gathering clues and information. We also do that for thinks outside of Gotham, Batman might be a little bit paranoid. But we don’t have any plans to use this information against you in any way!  
How we got that program on your computer…. Trade secret! I’m kidding, we do a lot of hacking and especially Red Robin can get almost anything done with a computer. He said your firewall was decent, so no need to worry that it is not very good protected.  
As for my rebreather, we have plenty. You should keep it, you never know when it comes in handy. Although I don’t know how you could carry it… I have it in my belt.

You are free to email!  
Nightwing

p.s Red Robin was very pleased with your notes. So thanks!

 

_Central_

Flash was running his rounds while he thought back to the email he had gotten from Nightwing. It was still a little spooky that they knew but it didn’t bother him as much as he thought it would. Apart from that had he followed Nightwings advice, it hadn’t cost him a lot of time to make something similar to what the bats had, one could probably hardly see the difference since the belt was just as red as his costume, another plus was that he could carry additional (small) snacks around now.

The scarlet speedster his attention was pulled from his thoughts by a commotion at the mall, so he corrected his course to find out was happening. He shouldn’t be too surprised that one of his Rogues had decided to rob one place or another, it had been awful quiet lately, and based on the very bright coloured confetti everywhere it was the Trickster, apparently robbing a bank.

Trickster was by no means his most dangerous of his Rogues. Like all Rogues, he avoided civilian casualties, and about 50% of his actions were for laughs anyway. But Trickster was probably the most unpredictable Rogue and could be very creative and downright vindictive when he wanted to be.

Trickster was floating near the ceiling when Flash came in, he had a yo-yo in his hand and was downright gleeful to see the new arrival. _That’s not good…_

“Trickster get down!” Flash yelled at the blond in the air.

“Flash! Flash!” Trickster was way too happy and ignoring Flash his command, “I made something new! You want to see?”

Flash would rather not, something new normally meant that he would get new unidentifiable stains on his costume. “No!”

“Too bad~” Trickster singsonged back before he threw a very big, very pink rubber ball down.

The rubber ball didn’t bounce, instead, it exploded in a cloud of overly pink gas and Flash his head shot back to Nightwing’s words _“Never ever breath in funny coloured gas.”_ And how the yellow gas had made the other scream in terror. He wasn’t proud to say that he panicked a little bit, but he had the rebreather on long before the gas reached him.

He first went to check the civilians still present, the logical part of his brain knew that Trickster wouldn’t do anything serious but the shock he had in Gotham was too fresh on his mind. He checked the first person he could find and she appeared to be asleep. Flash relaxed a lot, then he remembered trickster was still here but he couldn’t see very far in the pink cloud.

Not really knowing what else to do he reused the trick he used in Gotham. He used his speed to create a vortex that blew the pink gas towards the ceiling and out of the way, then he turned towards the door to see a flabbergasted Trickster, who had a bag thrown over his shoulder with _Loot_ written on it in fluorescent green.

Not understanding why Trickster was looking at him like he had suddenly grown a second head he looked down at himself. His suit was very, very pink, just like practically everything around him.

“Seriously?!” He asked the Trickster.

Which earned him an ink balloon to the face. Apparently, Trickster had broken out of his stupor.

Flash was really thankful for the lenses in his cowl. He did not need that stuff in his eyes, thank you very much. By the time he could see something again Trickster was gone and Flash had no intention of being the pink speedster, so he made himself scare with the intention to check on the gas victims later.

* * *

It was later on the day, almost dark and after he had changed out of his pink suit (he had to throw the thing out, he couldn’t get the pink out), that Len gained his attention. Captain Cold had found a couple of ways to get in contact, without robbing banks, in case he wanted to speak with the Scarlet speedster about something (like a very, very trigger happy new gang or Zoom). So Flash headed to the warehouse to see what it was about (yes! Location was cliché as hell, but it was also private).

“Hey Scarlet!”

Flash stopped in front of Len (and It would never not be weird to see Captain Cold out of his Parka) who was sitting on a crate.

“Hey. What’s wrong? Is it a gang? You normally don’t need help with that. Please tell me it isn’t Zoom again. That always ends in disaster.”

Yes, Barry was aware he was rambling. Sue him, the last time it _had_ been Zoom, it had been a hellish month and Barry did _not_ want to think about it.

“Nothing on my side.”

Joy. Cold was being cryptic.

“Then why are we here?” Barry replied, spreading his arms wide.

Len gave him a calculating look before replying.

“It has been lovely quite as of late,” Cold began “So I was enjoying a nice cold beer at our hideout. You know, relaxing. When James burst through the door in a state of panic. Now, are we talking about Trickster, so it is impossible to tell he’s panicking because something bad has happened or because ran out of yoyos. Then he starts to rant about his job from this morning, his new ‘Pink sleep ball' and your _gas mask._ ”

Flash blinked at Cold “Sorry. But what was the question?”

Len gave him a long-suffering look. “Why do you have a gas mask?”

Flash only got more confused and it must have been visible on his face because Cold sighed and then explained.

“You have a gas mask, while you don’t need one when you are fighting us. None of us uses any kind of gimmicks that would ever require you to use a gas mask. Earbuds make more sense. That means that you have a gas mask because of something League related. And if the ‘superhero club’ is expecting some kind of gas related attack/disaster near Central I would really like to know.”

“Ah,” Flash replied “I didn’t get it for something League related. Well kind of, but not because of an upcoming treat. I got it from Nightwing.”

Now it was Cold his turn to be confused, “Why were you in Blüdhaven?”

“It was Gotham actually…” then Flash backtracked “Wait? You know who that is?”

Cold shrugged “I like keeping an eye out for the competition and Mr Freeze is a Gothamite. So yeah I know who it is.”

“Mr Freeze? Does he have a cold gun too?”

“Kind of, but not really. And not the point. Why were you in Gotham? It can’t get more different from Central and it sure as hell ain’t a nice place to be.”

“Remember that picture that got taken a while back? Of Robin?”

Len shrugged, disinterested “Old news.”

“Yeah. Well, most of the League isn’t really happy about it,” Flash explained, “This is really not something a child should be involved in.”

“Piper and James still give me headaches.” Cold grumbled.

“Please do not remind me..” the speedster groaned, throwing his head back. “Anyway, we tried to convince Batman, and by extension Robin, that children shouldn’t be included in this lifestyle. Instead, we made fools of ourselves and kind of found out that we know zilch about Gotham and it’s vigilantes. Did you know there are five instead of two?”

“Oh wow…” Cold said with clear disbelieve in his voice “Wait? That picture a couple of weeks back was the first time you heard about Robin? Your intel is servery lacking then.”

Flash groaned in frustration and put his head in his hands. “I figured that out by myself, thank you very much. I have been trying to read up on them, but the papers tell me absolutely zilch and the internet contains 99% improbable conspiracy theories.”

Cold snorted out something that sounded surprisingly much like a laugh.

The scarlet speedster eyed the Rogue “But you have more up to date intel about Gotham.” He stated.

“I’m not here to tell you stories and I ain’t giving you my sources either” Gold shot back.

“I know. I know.” Flash made a move like he wanted to run his hand through his hair but was stopped by his cowl. “I’m just trying to make friends and trying to decide how, or if, I can help with their Scarecrow problem”

“No.” There was something harsh and almost angry in Cold’s tone.

“No?”

“You are not messing with any of the Gotham freaks.” Cold said in the same hard tone.

“You do realise I’m not one of your Rogues, right?” Flash asked, sounding a tad uncertain.

“You are not messing with any of the Gotham freaks because I happen to like you in one piece Scarlet.” Cold huffed “Let me tell you something about the Gotham freaks. Practically all of them are crazy. And I’m not talking Trickster crazy but let’s blow up this highly populated building for shits and giggles crazy. You mess with the wrong guy, best case scenario is a bullet to the brain. At least that is fast. You wanna make friends with the Bats? I won’t stop you. But stay the fuck away from the crazy’s.”

Flash was slightly flabbergasted “And you know this because you are keeping an eye out for this Freeze guy?”

“You know I like to be prepared.”

“Alright, alright.” Flash dropped the issue “I’ll stay away from the Gotham villains. Anything you want to tell me about the Bats, in case they decide that I’m a good snack.”

“They don’t kill,” Cold replied, and that was good to get some confirmation about. “And I suppose I can give you a quick overview.”

Cold made himself confrontable on one of the crates and Flash did the same, listening with interest.

“The big bad Bat himself showed up some eighteen years ago, most people believed him to be a myth but crime rates did drop. And stayed dropping ever since they’re just still pretty shite what should tell you something about how it used to be. So he became the boogieman of the Gotham underworld. Then something like three years later, thus fifteen years ago, there is some talk about the Bat gaining an extra shadow called Robin flying alongside him. Then 7 or 8 years later something changes. Robin isn’t seen in Gotham anymore, instead, there is the rumour of a guy in black and blue in Bludhaven calling himself Nightwing. Then 6 years ago suddenly there is a Robin again alongside the Bat. Here things start to accelerate a bit, 2 years later rumour has it that the Joker offed the bird and Robin isn’t seen for a while, when the bird does come back it appeared to be a different one. Then two years later, that is about two years ago everything suddenly goes sideways. Nightwing disappears totally from Bludhaven and isn’t seen in Gotham either. There is a new Robin and someone going by Red Robin. Then the Red Hood surfaces and goes on a deadly cleaning spree through the underbelly of Gotham, think gangs and crime families mostly, but word on the street has it he was also taunting the Bat. Then that all suddenly stops again and Red Hood flips over to the Bat his side, a couple of months later Nightwing returns to Bludhaven after being gone for little less than a year.”

Cold is silent for a moment “That is only a rough overview, not including the girls and Black Bat because they are hard as hell follow.”

Flash is also silent for a bit, taking all the new information in.

 _Wait..._ “There are more? And one of the Robins died?” He asked, unbelief clear in his voice.

“That is the word on the street. Some guys say he came back to life and is now the Red Hood, but I’m not completely convinced. And yes, three more, Black Bat, Spoiler and Batgirl. But Batgirl hasn’t been seen for a long time now and last time I heard Black Bat moved to Hong Kong together with Spoiler.”

“I have heard about a new player in Hong Kong…. Wait” Flash remember something else, “You said the first Robin showed up around fifteen years ago. But I have met the guy and I don’t think he is thirty yet.”

“If all rumours are right he started as a pre-teen.” Cold answered, then he frowned, “Jesse says he was nine when he started, but then again he also says he knows who it is.”

“Wait? What?” Flash asked suddenly very confused. “Trickster knows who the first Robin is?”

“So he says.” Cold didn’t really sound like he believed it “He liked to quote it as an example why he could get into the business. Never did tell anybody else who he thought it was thou, something about not ratting out his fellow something.”

It was silent for a moment then Len got on his feet again “Well. If there are no impending gas disasters near Central I’m off again." The man stood up and pointed a finger at the scarlet speedster. "And remember to stay out of the way of the Gotham freaks” Then the man was gone.

Flash stayed a bit longer, still reeling from all the new information. Then he decided to go on a run, he really needed to clear his head a bit.

 

_Gotham_

RH:        Sometimes I really wonder how stupid some people can be.

RR:        I thought we decided on radio silence.

N:          What triggered this particular bout of philosophy?

RH:        I have a small mountain of five unconscious thugs here.

R:           You were told not to leave your position.

RH:        I’m still in my position. I’m shooting them with tranquillizers.

N:          How is this connected to the stupidity of men? And how did you get five guys?

RH:        Those two subjects just happen to be connected Golden Boy. You see, I got the first two, then number three showed up and he went to check if they had fallen asleep or something so I got him as well, same for number four and five. I mean, if you see four unconscious bodies is your first thought ‘Oh, let’s get a closer look. I’m sure it is safe.’

RR:        Well, no. But we are regularly accused of being paranoid.

RH:        Six.

N:          Six what. We have gotten accused of paranoia way more than six times. Hell, I think we call B paranoid more than that in a week.

RH:        I meant it is now six guys.

R:           ….. That is indeed depressing.

B:           I have eyes on Crane.

RH:        Fucking finally! Let’s take this fucker down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was another chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Kodus and comments are highly appreciated, they make me happy that I decided to post in the first place.
> 
> I'm also going to give another shoutout to a story that had an influence on how I portray characters. I'm a sucker for the family like structures within the Hero community (see this entire Bat-clan story). Same goes for the Rogues, especially when the Flash(es) (is that the plural?) is/are included. A good example is Muddling Through Grey from Kizmet.


	9. E-mails and chatrooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bat-clan being an adorable/weird family thing and functioning while Flash wishes the other founders would stop beating this dead horse.
> 
> Also, how fast can I go from boring meeting to 'shit is going DOWN'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no inspiration for the summary, I hope it is not too weird...

_You have 1 new message_

_To:_ Scarlet

 _From:_ Bluebird

 _Subject:_ Scarecrow

Hey Flash,

I thought you might appreciate a little update. We caught Scarecrow!!! He is back in his cosy little cell at Arkham _and_ we got to him before his new bath of fear gas was finished! That is always a plus. Unfortunately, this doesn’t mean it is suddenly calm over here. There are still a lot of people in the wind since the last outbreak…

On another note, how is the child discussion at the League going? Should we worry about more surprise visits?

I hope to hear from you soon!  
Nightwing

 

 _To:_ Bluebird

 _From:_ Scarlet

 _Subject:_ Re Scarecrow

Nightwing,

That is wonderful! That you caught Crane and before he finished! That is good news! As for the League… We are having a meeting tomorrow and I’m afraid it will be a lot of discussion about that subject (you might be able to tell I’m not looking forward to it) At this point I pretty much see where you coming from and I really don’t need to hear Wonder Woman giving a tirade about the failures of man (again).

Since I don’t really want to think about that let me change the subject. You (or Red Hood, I’m not completely sure) pointed out, correctly I might add, that I don’t know anything about hand to hand combat. I just hit things at high velocity. Do you have any tips? Because I don’t really think that taking lessons is going to work.

Sincerely Flash

 

_Central_

Barry hit the sent button on his email to Gotham, Nightwing was nice to communicate with and the blond was sincerely interested in the response about hand to hand combat. You never knew when it could come in handy.

He was just thinking if there was anything pressing he should do on the computer when a message appeared on the screen.

_Bluebird sent a chat request_

Apparently, Nightwing wasn’t currently busy either, then again the sun was still up and Barry really didn’t know what the Bats did when they weren’t fighting crime. And because he really didn’t have anything else so he hit the accept button.

 

 _Scarlet:_ You aren’t doing anything important right now?

 _Bluebird:_ Well, yes. But I’m fantastic at multitasking and maybe a little bit bored.

 _Scarlet:_ As long as I’m not interrupting.

 _Bluebird:_ It is fine really. But you want to know about some hand to hand.

 _Scarlet:_ Yes. I don’t know anything about fighting really, but I’m afraid of suddenly speeding up during training or at a gym. That would blow my cover a bit.

 _Bluebird:_ Well you do have a point. Is there somewhere where you could train without people seeing you?

 _Scarlet:_ There is a gym at the Watchtower. That is the headquarters of the Justice League.

 _Bluebird:_ Oh yeah, that should work! The equipment is probably also better resistance against your speed too.

 _Scarlet:_ That is probably right… So, any tips?

 _Bluebird:_ Well since you’re mostly running towards your opponent I think Boxing might be a good place to start.

 _Dracula:_ Just watch some basic tutorial videos. Start stationary and don’t forget to throw your weight and shoulder in the punch.

 _Dracula:_ And which of you fuckers messed with my username?

 _Bluebird:_ Hello to you too Hood

 _Scarlet:_ ???

 _Dragon:_ What is wrong Hood? Don’t you like your name?

 _Dracula:_ I really wish you would stop fucking with my settings.

 _Dragon:_ If you don’t like this one I can change it again.

 _Frankenstein:_ Do you think you’re funny?

 _Dragon:_ I think I’m hilarious, but if you don’t like it I’ll just change it again.

 _Hades:_ I’m going to kick you into next week if you don’t stop soon.

 _Hades:_ Although this one is pretty awesome.

 _Scarlet:_ How did they end up in this chat?!?!

 _Demon:_ It is adorable that you think anything is private/personal in this family.

 _Demon:_ And boxing will probably provide a good start, maybe even for basic defences. But you should also look into some throws.

 _Bluebird:_ You should listen to Baby bat, he is the one with the most formal training. Apart from maybe Bats that is.

 _DaddyBats:_ Now, if everybody would go back to what they were doing?

_This Chat has been ended._

 

Barry stared at his screen for a while. That had gotten a bit surreal towards the end. Then he leant back in his chair for a bit, a run sounded like a good idea. Tomorrow before the meeting he would look up some of those video’s, then he could use the gym after the meeting.

 

_Watchtower, the next day_

Flash was bored out of his mind during the JL founders meeting. Never mind going to the gym after this, he was going back to Central and pretend for a little while he wasn’t part of this circus.

Arthur, Diana and Hal had decedent into a discussion regarding the Robin matter, but it wasn’t even about Robin at the moment. Noooo, they were having a discussion about why what was going on in Gotham was wrong. The opinion was swinging back and forth between child endangerment (the more Barry thought about it the more he got off the opinion that Robin was probably one of the safest children in Gotham) and disrespect towards the League (really Hal? That just makes us sound like a five-year-old throwing a tantrum).

So Barry was pretending very hard that he had nothing to do with the other people at the table.

“Flash! This is a serious matter. You should pay attention.”

The speedster looked up again, they might have heard him sign in frustration.

“I’m sorry Diana, but I think we’re kind of barking on the wrong tree here, although beating a dead horse might be a more apt description.”

“So you think we shouldn’t worry about the possibility of a child in danger?” Ollie asked disbelievingly.

Barry grounded some more. “That is not what I said at all. I’m saying that Nightwing had good arguments if any of you bothered to listen. And I have become of the opinion that we are a little bit too late for this particular case. If we want to prevent things like this we should respond when it is happening, not years later.”

“But it is happening now,” Diana responded.

“Yes and no,” the blond replied “This particular Robin started _two_ years ago. That was the moment to do something about it, especially because it now looks like we only care because the media got wind of it and it could influence our image. Also, the principle of Robin goes back _fifteen_ _years_ which basically means we are fifteen years too late.”

“The kid is still in danger,” Ollie pointed out

“I know, and I’m not saying I like it. But while he might be in danger, he is probably also a lot safer than we think. I pretty sure he is safer than I am. He has way better training and consistent, also well trained, back up.”

“Still. He should be somewhere where he doesn’t need that kind of training or back up, and just be a child.” Arthur said.

Barry moved back in his chair and let out a tired, and maybe a bit defeated sign. “You are absolutely right but it wouldn’t work, for this we also too late. If we, or anybody, move him now he won’t just stop and become a ‘normal’ child. All we would do is take away his support base and, if I’m not completely mistaken, we would take him away from his family while the system isn’t all that great.”

“You think those vigilantes also act as his family for Robin? In a domestic setting?” Superman asked, somewhat surprised.

“Yes, based on the interaction I witnessed I would say so. For example, Nightwing had nicknames for everyone. They check on one another when someone gets injured and keep that person company also they snark and mess with one and other like you would expect from people who are close. I honestly think that Robin is an accepted and equal member of that, well, family.”

That had some people thinking, but not everybody was convinced.

“Go back a little bit. How can you be so sure of that? That he won’t settle for a normal childhood I mean.” Hal asked

“Seen it before,” Barry replied, and suddenly realised that no one on the table knew what he was talking about at all. To be fair, he had only just seen the parallels too.

“But you don’t have a teenage sidekick running around somewhere,” J’onn said, voicing the confusion of the other founders.

“I am talking about Hartley and James.” He saw Hal shudder at the mention of the Trickster. “They also started while they were still minors. Both my attempts and Cold’s couldn’t stop them thou, probably because James simply had nowhere to go and Hartley wasn’t really listing to anybody at that point.”

Barry carried on “In the end, it was a bit of a relief when Cold folded and got them into the Rogues, at least that way _someone_ was keeping an eye on them. The other option probably would have done more damage, physical and mental, or even gotten them killed.”

It was silent for a moment while everybody let the words sink in. Then Barry saw Diana gear up to bring up another argument.

She never got the change, instead, a loud squeal sounded through the room, which had all the occupants wincing at the assault on their ears.

_Crack… Click… “-lo” Click… Click “-ello Hallo! Test 3,2,7 Test! Is this thing on?” … “Ah, it IS working! Excellent!”_

An unknown voice was sounding through the intercom system. A quick look around showed Flash that the other, just like him, had no idea who this was and what was happening. A second more and the founding members all moved to the door.

_“HELLOOOO EveryONE!”_

Whoever it was still had control over the intercom system and personal communicators seemed down too. And it really wasn’t getting any better.

“ _I’m a TINIE TINY bit cross with you! Trying to steal my thunder. BUT NO WORRIES!!”_

Flash and the rest were almost at the central dome of the Watchtower when the last words inexplicably dropped the bottom out of his stomach.

“ _We are going to have such a LAUGH together!!”_

 

_Gotham_

RR: I have a hit on the Joker! Everybody gear up and bring spare projectiles, anti-Joker Venom and rebreathers!

RH: Fucking finally!

RR: Less swearing, more action Hood! Now!

RH: What has your panties in a twist.

N: Ah crap… Wait till you see the location, Hood. Hurry or we’re leaving without you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting pretty close to the end now...  
> I hope everyone is still enjoying it! (Also this story reached 350 kudus! I'm so happy!)
> 
> Comments are a source of inspiration and kudus brighten my day!


	10. Fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remeber that chapter about Gotham showing her teeth?  
> Well... She has a lot of them and they are sharp.

_Watchtower_

Flash didn’t really know what he was expecting when he saw the person who had, apparently, broken into the Watchtower (How did he do that anyway? They were in SPACE!) and taken over the intercom system. The guy was fit, but nowhere near as broad and muscled as Aquaman or even green Arrow, instead, he was lean. That was, however, not the most outstanding thing about him, The most outstanding thing was probably his hair, which was bright toxic green, closely followed by his purple suit and his red-painted smile.

“And there are the main guests!” The guy with the white face (was that makeup?) happily screamed into the microphone, making the sound echo weirdly around the room.

“Who the hell are you?!” Hal yelled back in response.

“I’ll be your HOST for tonight lightning bug!” the guy was still grinning like a madman “Here to bring you a good LAUGH!”

With those words, the green haired man turned to the machine next to him. It looked like a gas container with a lot of tubes sticking out of it in all kinds of directions. It also had a big grin sloppily painted on it. The clown (probably a clown) took a hold of the big purple valve handle on the side and gave it a swing making it spin around its axis.

“Let’s get this party STARTED!” The guy bellowed while an unhealthy looking green gas started to billow out of the closest tube.

“How about we do  _not_ breath that in,” Flash told the others while getting Nightwing his rebreather out of his belt.

Aquaman raised his arm to point at something. “It’s connected to the ventilation system.” 

“Shit," Flash said, "We don’t want people to breath that in and because we don’t know what that does to people.” Then he turned to Clark, “Superman help me get that down?”

Superman nodded, while Flash placed the, still pink, rebreather over his mouth and sped towards the tubes on the right.

Meanwhile, Superman was making fast work of the tubes to left, sealing the tubes together to create a closed circuit. While Flash started to copy the method of the man of steel Barry saw Hal and Diana launch an attack on the intruder.

Hal was enveloped in his usual Green Lantern light and Wonder Woman was an Amazon, still Flash hopped like hell they would remember not be careful with the green gas floating around the purple-clad man.

Because Barry was busy, he couldn’t clearly see everything about the confrontation, but it looked like the clown dodged Hal his construct attack and then managed to grab a hold of Diana her arm. That wouldn’t normally matter a lot but Flash could _see_ the sparks of the electricity from where he was standing. Then the green haired man disappeared into the gas, which was thick enough to function as a smokescreen. Still, everybody could hear him laugh. Barry was used to Trickster but this guy _really_ creeped him out.

He and Superman finished disconnecting all the tubes from the vents, there were still some left in the room itself. Flash noted quickly that there appeared to be an uneven number of tubes (figures..) and that the flow from the tubes that were still open didn’t seem to have increased in speed, which was weird.

Barry then got distracted, because Hal was coughing, the speedster signalled Superman before he speeded Green Lantern back to where Oliver was sending and keeping people out with Arthur and J’onn. Meanwhile, Superman brought Wonder Woman with him Hal started to speak.

“Don’t be such a mother hen Flash, * _giggle*_ I’m fine, nothing wrong. * _Giggle*._ ”

“Lantern, why are you giggling?” J’onn asked, concern clear in his voice.

“I’m not * _giggles*_ giggling.”

“We should _*giggles*_ get back in _*giggles*_ the fray. We cannot * _ha*_ let this man _*ha-ha*_ run free.” Diana added.

“What _*ha-ha*_ is * _ha-ha*_ happening?! _*ha-ha-HA*,_ ” Hal asked, with fear in his eyes.

The other founders looked in growing confusion and horror as Diana and Hal got overtaken by laughter. Then the answer shot into Flash his head, remembering from the papers he had read.

“It is the gas." He said with horror in his voice. "They’re laughing themselves to death, suffocating.” 

“Flash, you and J’onn get them to the infirmary.” Aquaman cut through the terror that had begun to set into Barry his mind “I will look for other infected while Green Arrow and Superman keep the treat contained.”

Flash nodded dumbly and then grabbed Diana to run her to the infirmary while J’onn phased ahead. A couple of seconds later he came back for Hal. Then he helped J’onn hook them up to breathing equipment and started some scans. Finally, because there wasn’t anything else to do for him, he went back to the room with the confrontation.

 

_Meanwhile_

While Flash was getting Wonder Woman and Lantern to the med-bay Superman turned to the green cloud. Oliver would keep other people from going into the room so Superman could try and find the intruder. The cloud was thick and slowly growing in size but with x-ray vision, the man of steel spotted the clown without any problem.

Clark took a large breath, he would probably be immune to the gas but he didn’t want to test in right now. Then he flew to the intruder, Clark as a Kryptonian was a lot faster than any human so it was a simple trick to catch the man by the lapels of his purple suit. Then he flew upwards till they were floating above the green cloud.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Superman asked the green haired man angrily.

Most people, when heaved up by the front of their clothes, tried to grab a hold to stabilize themselves. This guy didn’t seem to care, instead, he laughed again.

“I’m just here to put a SMILE on your faces!” the guy then replied “You hero types are always so _serious_ ” he continued with a pout, “I would know, Batsy has this permanent frown I would _love_ to turn upside down.” then his face lit up again. “But I have just the REMEDY!”

Then he reached for the flower on his lapel which in response fired green gas into Superman his face. Clark, not expecting the sudden assault, breathed the stuff in and then started coughing. He let the man go with one hand but held strong with the other.

The man, not at all disturbed by the fact that Superman was holding him up with one hand, looked at him with disappointment on his face.

“Awwwwww…. Too bad. Heard you were immune to a lot.” The guy complained, like a child who didn’t get a puppy.

“That’s the end of your clown's show,” Clark told him, secretly happy the stuff didn’t do anything to him.

“OOOOOH!” The mad grin was back on the white face. “But _I_ don’t think so. See that gas tank, it is a special design. Each tube has its own reservoir and if the gas has nowhere to go the pressure will build and built and built until BOOM! The entire thing will explode! And for some extra firepower, I _might_ have put some additional explosives in there. You know, for a bit of an extra BANG!”

Clark looked unbelieving at the madman. If that explosion was strong enough it could potentially damage the outside of the watchtower and, because they were in space, that could put all their lives in danger.

“Your bluffing. That would kill you too.” Clark replied to the purple-clad man.

“I wouldn’t be so _suuuuuuuuuure_ of that….” The man said with madness in his eyes. “Tick tack tick tack time is wasting.”

Then the man suddenly thrust his hand into Clark his face, when the hand connected Superman could feel the sudden shock of electricity. As a result of the surprise and the pain, Clark dropped the man. Who he could hear laughing while he fell down and disappeared into the green cloud again.

Superman wavered for a second in mid-air, then he decided that the threat of the explosion was more pressing and swooped down to the device to see what he could do.

 

_Meanwhile_

When Flash got back, he stopped next to Green Arrow, who was guarding the entrance. 

“I hate this,” Oliver grumbled, “I can’t get closer because of the gas _and_ I can’t shoot what I can’t see.”

“At least Supes caught the clown” Flash pointed at the floating duo.

Both hero’s grimaced as the heard what the white-faced man had to say. Barry his stomach dropped like a rock, that explained why the gas flow hadn’t changed when they had connected tubes to one another.

Then the man disappeared laughing in the green cloud. Since Superman seemed to concern himself with the potential bomb, Barry decided to try to catch the wayward clown.

Protected by the rebreather Flash sped into the green cloud looking for the purple-clad man. When he found the green haired man the guy lifted an equally green eyebrow. _No way that was his natural colour, right?_

 _“_ Looking for me, Skippy?” the man taunted. Then he made a move with his arm, causing a crowbar to slide from his sleeve.

Barry didn’t reply, instead, he ran forward and started an attack, carefully not to overdo it. The man responded quickly, dodging the attack and swinging the crowbar. The crowbar connected to Flash his leg, making a nauseating cracking sound.

Barry, who hadn’t wanted the mistake he made with Batman, had enough control to not crash. Instead, he turned to keep his eyes on the purple-clad man.

“Well Skippy?” the man taunted again, doing a step back making himself more obscured by the green cloud.

Remembering what Oliver had told him Flash switched tactics. He repeated the method he had to use a lot lately, spinning around to create a vortex’s to blow the gas towards the ceiling.

“You’re no _fuuuuun_.” The white-faced man whined, pointing at Flash with the crowbar.

Before either of the men could do anything a green arrow shot the crowbar out of the clown his hand. The man his expression went from a pout to a sneer while he pulled out a gun. And then proceeded to shoot two bullets at Green Arrow, who had to take cover behind the door post.

“Harley! Be a dear and entertain Skippy for me! Meanwhile, I'll show Greeny that he shouldn’t mess with MY show.”

“Sure thing Mr J!”

Flash turned just in time to see a woman dressed in a black and red jester costume swing a _very big_ mallet at his head.

He just dodged the incoming attack, again jarring his, probably broken, leg.

 

_Elsewhere in the Watchtower_

Aquaman had found only a couple other people who had breathed in the green gas, luckily. While moving through the building he had also warned everybody he had come across and told them to take the affected to the infirmary.

That said, taking care of people who were uncontrollably laughing was harder than expected, mainly because of their uncontrollable movements.

He got pulled out of his thoughts when a red and black shape suddenly slit in close to person Arthur was trying to help. It took a second for the king to recognise Red Robin, who administered something with a serine to the laughing hero, causing the man to stop laughing and go limb.

“What was that?” Arthur asked confused.

“An antidote,” another voice said, belonging to Red Hood “You take that guy, I will carry this one.” he continued while he hefted the man up in a fireman carry.

Red Robin had also injected the other infected with the antidote “We have more antidote and I should be able to get your communicators back online,” the red bird said, “Let’s go to the infirmary, I can work from there.”

Arthur lifted his unconscious charge and vaguely wondered how the Gothamites had gotten up here. At least _they_ were here to help.

 

_Back to Flash_

Flash was dodging the swinging attacks of the red and black jester. Unfortunately, he was being hindered by his hurting leg, although it wasn’t the first time he would run on a broken leg. The woman (Harley?) set in another overhead swing Flash prepared to move out of the way again. He didn't have to, instead, when the mallet was on its highest point, a black and blue figure hit the thing with both feet first.

Nightwing then pushed off the mallet, using it as a springboard, making the woman stumbling back. Meanwhile, the black and blue hero used the force to make a backflip and land next to Flash.

“Do you mind if I take this dance, Harley?” The raven asked cheekily.

“No worries sweetie!” The woman replied while already starting a sideward swing. Nightwing avoided the hit by doing something that looked like a handless cartwheel over it.

“Flash! Could you keep the gas out of the way?” Nightwing asked the speedster while he avoided another hit. Barry noticed he did this in such a way that he could get in close to hit the red and black jester.

Flash could just see the woman bent over backwards to avoid Nightwing his attack before he started to round up the gas that had been flowing from the machine during his fight.

Flash used his speed and the resulting airflows to keep the green gas near the middle of the ceiling. He was helped in this process by the air flowing from the ventilators into the room. That meant that someone must have adjusted the settings. While doing so he could see how the other aspects are progressing.

Superman and Green Arrow were working on the gas tank/bomb, the latter now had a gas mask as well. He probably had gotten his from Batman, who was fighting with the clown now. Both were exchanging blows, and Batman must have some kind of armour or other protection in his gloves because the green haired man had his crowbar back and those hits looked painful.

He spared a glance at Nightwing his fight, the raven had his eskrima sticks out and both the parties were performing flips and tricks that had Flash wining internally. _Didn’t they have spines?_ Since the Bats didn’t seem to need his help he instead stopped next to Superman and Green Arrow.

“How is it going?”

Oliver made a highly irritated and frustrated noise but it was Clark who answered.

“The whole thing is so heavily booby-trapped that I don’t understand how he even could turn the valve handle without blowing everything up.”

“We can’t turn it off,” Oliver complained loudly “Because then it will blow. We can’t move it either, same reason. And I know a thing or two about machinery and electronica but I cannot see how this thing works! What I’m seeing should have blown us sky high a long time ago!”

“Maybe Batman could help,” Barry said thoughtfully.

“I’m pretty sure the clown and jester are Gothamites,” Flash explained to the confused looking Arrow and Superman “So Batman probably faced off to them before and might thus know something about his methods.”

The three heroes looked at the hero in black and his adversary in purple. No one really wanted to get any closer to the man in purple, who was still happily taunting Batman.

“I could probably take over the clown,” Clark said, although he didn’t sound exactly sure. Before anyone could respond, something out of the corner of their eyes caught their attention.

Nightwing sank down to one knee and placed his both his hands on the ground, this new position made him extremely stable. This new position was immediately utilized by the newly arrived Robin, the little bird used his elder's shoulder as a stepping stone to give himself additional power and height over the red and black wearing woman. With one clear swing of his katana, the kid separated the heavy head of the mallet from the handle.

The woman was now left with a long staff against Robin with his katana, she didn’t hesitate very long before attacking again. The bird easily blocked the attack and continued the fight. It didn’t look like the younger raven was having a hard time, which makes one wonder about his training.

Meanwhile, Nightwing had moved towards the place where Batman and the clown were fighting. He then performed a move that Flash hadn’t thought was possible because of the needed skill and coordination. Nightwing slid past under Batman his arm, on his knees. Then the young man raised his eskrima sticks fast and brought them down again at the same speed to hit the crowbar that was coming at his face. Flash could see the two black sticks light up with electricity right before they connected with the steel of the crowbar.

The clown gave a yelp at the unexpected pain of the current, causing him to drop the crowbar again. The green haired man sneered at the black and blue vigilante and said something. Nightwing, however, didn’t look particularly bothered. Next, the clown seemed to throw something and Nightwing made a weird move in response. It looked like a combination of dodging and swatting something out of the air.

Before Flash could figure out what was going on there he got distracted by the arrival of Batman.

“Talk me through what you have,” The man ordered, without fanfare.

Superman started to explain the problem while the Bat looked in the machine through the hole Superman had already made. Flash left for a second to round up some more of the green gas, when he got back Batman had recruited Arrow to hold a torch and was he describing something specific to Clark to look for.

“There a couple of triggers,” The Bat explained “The once I’m the most worried about is the radio controlled one.”

“You mean this thing could be remotely triggered?” Oliver asked with a high voice.

Batman glared at the interruption “Yes,” he answered without intonation “We also want to disconnect trigger that prevents us from moving the thing. Depositing it outside isn’t a bad idea if it gets dangerous.”

Flash was going to ask if that meant that Batman didn’t think it was dangerous yet. He didn't get the change, instead, he yelped startled when the Bat put his entire arm in the machine to take something out. Barry his surprised outcry was echoed by Arrow and Superman. Batman just ignored the three heroes and pulled out a collection of wires and computer chips.

“About 50% are unconnected diversions,” The Bat explained without looking away from the machine.

" _SHIT!"_

All four heroes looked back, startled when Nightwing cursed loud enough to be heard all the way where they were standing. Flash felt a cold crap a hold inside when the clown started to laugh his manic laugh. _He wasn’t going to…._

_BANG!!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the feeling you are all going to hate me a little bit...  
> Because of the holidays, I will be going on a short hiatus. At the latest, I will post the new chapter on 9 January.  
> Meanwhile, I will post a Christmas short so you have something to look forward to.
> 
> As always Kudos and Comments are highly appreciated.


	11. And then there was...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final curtain...

Everybody stood in shock as the last echoes of the gunshot faded away.

“Red Hood!” Barked Batman in a disciplinary voice. 

Flash was still looking at the still figure in purple that was lying on the floor.

“What?!” Red Hood yelled back in a challenging voice.

Flash then heard a dull thud behind him. He looked to see Robin standing over the now unconscious woman. He had apparently made use of the distraction to knock her out.

“It was a rubber bullet,” Red Hood continued on the same challenging tone, “I’m the minimum distance away and I really don’t think a bit of brain damage is going to make much of a difference.”

Flash could see how Batman moved over to the downed form of the clown. When he arrived by the green haired man his side, the Black clad man first cuffed the clown before starting to check his pulse and breathing. _Is it just me or are his movements becoming slower….?_

* _SMACK* *SMACK*_

Flash looked at the teenager that stood in front of him in all his black-haired glory and a glare Barry was slowly growing familiar with (it was still scary though). Based on the sting in his cheek and the handprint Oliver was spotting the blond concluded that Robin had really just hit them.

“Now I have your attention,” the bird started, “Red Robin just reported that he programmed the vents over _there_ to deposit the gas outside of the Watchtower. Now if you would open up the sealed off tubes so we can take the pressure of this thing?”

Flash debated what to say for a second, but he settled for “Yes, sure.” Then he took another second to actually start doing what Robin had asked.

Taking apart the tubes that he had sealed together earlier was surprisingly easy and soon he left the last ones to Superman and Green Arrow. Instead, the scarlet speedster sped over to join Red Hood, Nightwing and Robin.

Nightwing was attempting to fuss over Robin.

“Tt, Nightwing! I’m absolutely fine! She never even hit me, you should take care of your own wounds first.” Robin told his elder, who was bleeding from a wound just above his eye. Due to the blood still flowing from the wound, Nightwing had to keep his left eye closed

“You think it will scar, golden boy?” Red Hood asked the black and blue hero.

“Nah,” Nightwing replied, “I’m mostly just happy he missed my eye.”

That must be the wound that had Nightwing curse in pain and shock.

“What did you get that from?” Barry asked. The wound didn’t look like it was caused by a bullet, it was too thin.

“Playing card,” Nightwing replied, then he gestured at a couple that were laying on the ground. Barry also noted that some of the playing cards had driven themselves several centimetres into the steel floor.

Suddenly Batman showed up at their little group (how the hell did the guy do that, there were no shadows here to hide in).

“Nightwing, let Robin look at that,” The man ordered “Red Hood, you and Red Robin are responsible for the potential bomb/gas tank.”

Red Hood huffed and then headed over to the machine just as Red Robin wandered into the room.

“He, we’re on dismantlement duty! Get on with it!” the broad-shouldered man yelled at the newcomer.

Flash also noticed Diana come in again and sped over to ask how she was doing, Clark and Oliver had the same idea and joined soon after. The princess then explained that she had been fast to recover after she had gotten the antidote provided by the bats, aided by her amazon resistance.

“Does anybody else feel like they entered the Twilight zone?” Oliver then asked while the heroes present listed to the present bats bicker.

“For god sake, Nightwing! Hold still while I clean that!”  
“But Baby Bat…. It hardly hurts.”  
“You can’t see out of one eye because of the blood!”

“The thingy over there.”  
“Hood, I have a degree in electrical engineering. I know what I’m doing!”  
“So what that you have a fancy degree, replacement? I know how to build my own things from scrap.”  
“I know you are a master at McCravering! Now get your big paws out of my way.”  
“Well _excuse_ me!?”

“Do they always sound like this, you think?” Arthur asked, who had joined the other founders a little while ago.

“Yes.” All the founders jumped at the sudden appearance of Batman. The man then proceeded to pull up a screen from his glove like he hadn’t just scared the living daylight out of the founders.

“When Red Robin and Red Hood are finished with dismantling Joker’s device I want to send Robin, Nightwing and Red Hood back to Gotham. Nightwing and Robin can return Joker and Harley to Arkham, while Red Hood starts with patrol.” He then pressed a couple of bottoms on the screen, which now showed the zeta transporters. “Meanwhile, Red Robin and I will get started on getting the worst of the bugs out of your systems.”

“I have so many questions.” Green Arrow blurted out, very accurately voicing the confusion of the founders.

Batman raised one eyebrow.

“B!” Another voice interrupted them, “Tell Robin I’m fine!”

Nightwings face was now free of blood as the elder raven bounced closer. All while Robin was cursing up a storm in something that sounded Arabic (Flash wasn’t even sure it were curse words, but it sure sounded like them) before following his elder.

Red Hood yelled something at the young bird in the same language. Robin replied something that sounded a lot like ‘Fuck you’ or maybe ‘shut up’.

Batman signed, it reminded Barry very much of how Cold sounded when James (or any Rogue) was being particular childish.

“Nightwing, let Robin give you a full assessment.” Nightwing pouted like a five-year-old while Robin looked proud, “I need the two of you to bring Joker and Harley back to Arkham.”

“Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine” Nightwing relented, before wandering over closer to the other two Bats and flop down on the floor and let Robin actual check him over.

Batman turned back to the other heroes. “You had questions?” He said while his eyebrow went up again.

“Joker?” Superman asked, somewhat unsure.

“Joker, the clown prince of crime. One of the worst, or arguably the worst of the villains we deal with in Gotham. And his ‘companion’ Harley Quinn, real name Harleen Frances Quinzel.”

Barry could feel his stomach rebel at the thought of this guy his document, he hadn’t yet forgotten about the file on Jonathan Crane and this man was apparently _worse._

“Why are they _here?”_ Diana asked, putting her hands on her sides.

“I don’t know.” The Bat said, then he shrugged his shoulders “Joker is certifiably insane and has more diagnostics than I want to keep track of and to make matters worse I also don’t know if, or how many, of these he faking. But based on what he said to me he was jealous.”

“Jealous!?” Barry squeaked “Of what?”

Batman turned to him, unimpressed “Because you were distracting me.”

“I don’t follow…,” Clark said with a deep frown.

“Joker has this idea that the two of us participating in some kind of game.”

“And we ‘distracted’ you by what? Visiting?” Oliver started “And his reaction is to kill us all?”

“Yes.”

When now further explanation appeared to be forthcoming Diana asked the next question. “But how did he get up here at all?”

“There are several bugs and faults in the programming of your zeta programming that are exploitable. That is why Red Robin and I will take a look at your systems later on.”

“How did you know to come to our aid?” J’onn asked, having left the med bay a while ago to join the other founders.

“I have several search algorithms running at all times. Including face recognition software, one of those programs spotted Joker on your cameras.”

“Why do you have access to our cameras?”

“I have been in your systems since they came online,” Batman said like it was obvious.

Before the Leaguers could question this further Nightwing came bouncing back, followed by the others.

“I have the all clear from Robin and the machine has been declared safe.” The raven told them with a broad grin on his face.

“Red Hood only pulled two stunts that should have killed us all.” Red Robin added while throwing his arms up.

“Been there, done that. Wasn’t that great.” Red Hood replied without missing a beat.

“Your death jokes stopped being funny years ago, Hood.” Robin snapped at the elder.

“I have you know that my jokes are the epitome of humour.” Red Hood huffed, putting his nose in the air.

Flash couldn’t help himself, “You _really_ died and came back?!”

It was silent for a second.

“Well…. Your intel made bounds and leaps,” Red Hood said impressed while ignoring the horrified noises from the other leaguers. “That isn’t something you find in the old papers.”

“Cold said it was a _rumour_.”

This statement had a really weird effect on the Bat-clan. All of them, including the unshakable Batman, were staring at him like he had suddenly grown a second head.

“You _really_ talk to your Rogues?!” Nightwing sounded a little bit faint, “And you get actual usable intel?”

“Yes….” Barry replied unsure of himself, leaning back a bit at the intensive stares of the Bat-clan.

“And this system has never been used to a) lure you into a trap, b) give you false information or c) misdirect/distract you from something else going on?” Red Robin then asked, sounding really confused.

“No….” The blond replied, still not completely sure what was going on, “Cold mentioned it would slow the progress down too much. And I have to say, it really saved my hide last time Zoom showed up.”

The Bats were still all looking at him like he had just gone crazy and Barry thought he probably preferred their Bat-glare. Then Red Hood broke the silence.

“Does this mean the Rogues go up or down in threat level?” He asked Batman.

Batman didn’t verbally respond, instead, Hal asked a new question.

“You have threat levels for other heroes their adversaries?”

“Yes.” Was the uniform reply of all the Bats at once.

“Alright, stop.” Diana said while putting her hands up, “We are getting way off target.”

“You,” She pointed at Batman, “And Red something are going to make sure that no one else can use the Zeta system to come up here without our knowledge?”

The man looked like he wanted to say something, but apparently thought better of it and just nodded.

“You,” Diana continued moving on to talk to Nightwing, “Are going to get, Joker was it, to prison?”

“Yes ma’am,” Nightwing replied, “Together with Robin and after that, we will join Red Hood with patrol.”

“Alright,” Diana said, “We can discuss how this could get Robin killed at a later date.”

“With all due respect,” Red Hood cut in “I am the only one who died. And I’m also the only one who is well adjusted to ‘normal’ society”

Nightwing opened his mouth to say something but Red Hood cut him off by pointing at him without looking at the other man. “You live off take out and cereal and therefore don’t count.”

Nightwing closed his mouth with a click.

Flash used this temporary moment of silence to jump in before they could start any discussion regarding Robin.

“Joker and Harley back to prison. Do you need any help?”

Nightwing shook his head. “We will be fine. Hood if you can get Harley?”

Red Hood huffed for a second and then wandered over to where the red and black jester lay. With some practised moves he picked the woman up in a fireman carry. Meanwhile, Nightwing had collected Joker and together with Robin, they headed for the Zeta platforms.

Flash turned to Red Robin for a moment. “Someone mentioned an antidote for that green stuff. Any change I could have a look at it?”

“Sure,” Red Robin replied while he and Batman started to walk to the Zeta platforms. “There are still about half a dozen doses left in the med bay and I uploaded the formula to your database. Joker doesn’t change his formula half as much as Scarecrow does, but you still have to be careful.”

“He changes the formula so that the antidotes don’t work as well anymore?” Green Arrow asked.

“That,” Red Robin answered, “And he once made a batch that reacted, eh, badly with the antidote.”

Flash shuddered. Like laughing till you suffocate wasn’t bad enough.

Their conversation was cut short because they arrived at the Zeta platforms where Cyborg was already waiting for them.

Batman followed closely by Red Robin, just marched up to the man and activated the holographic screen in his gloves. The display showed a part of the Zeta blueprints and some code.

“How the… Never mind” Cyborg started, “You can tell me what the bug is that left some nutjob up here?”

Batman nodded and pointed at his display “You’re looking at it.”

Cyborg and J’onn took another look at the code. “That is the code for the teleportation function of the Zeta system,” Cyborg said, not understanding the problem yet.

“And it can be remotely triggered” Red Robin helpfully chipped in.

“What has that… Oh!” Cyborg replied, “That is one hell of a bypass.”

“So… How does this bug work?”

“It bypasses the identification,” J’onn stated to explain, “Normally when we use the Zeta system you have to identify yourself before you can use the system. Simply said, if you are in the system then you can Zeta somewhere.”

“We worked very hard to make the identification very precise,” Cyborg took over, “It is practically impossible to fool. But with this bypass you skip the identification process, it doesn’t even log the use of the Zeta.”

“But you can fix it?” Diana asked.

“Yes, of course. It not even that hard.” Cyborg replied.

“Good.” Batman cut in “Because it is one of seven points I wanted to take care of today.”

“One of _seven?_ ”

“Yes.”

That was the last bit of conversation Barry listened too. The Zetas would be fine. J’onn, Cyborg and Green Arrow knew what they were doing and it didn’t look like they would argue with the Bats over pointless things. Meanwhile, he had still other things to do. So where there still people in the med bay, including Hal and he had a chemical formula to study.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear things up.  
> What happened at the beginning of the chapter (and the ending of the last one) is that Joker hit Nightwing really close to his eye with one of his playing cards. Nightwings called out in pain and shock. It was kind of difficult to tell what the Joker had hit exactly and the clown thought he might have actually hit Nightwing his eye. Joker strikes me as the guy who would take great pleasure in knowing he made someone half blind. Especially someone like Nightwing, who is an acrobat and needs to see depth to do his tricks. (looking from one eye makes it harder to see depth) That was why he was laughing. Meanwhile, Red Hood had made his way down from the med bay and shot the clown in the head with a rubber bullet upon arrival. The minimum distance he is arguing about with Batman is because a rubber bullet at close range is (probably) still deadly. Robin smacked Flash and Green Arrow because they were disassociating, he tried calling their name first. He would have smacked Superman too, but he didn’t want to break his hand and kryptonite was a little excessive.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated! Let me know what you think!  
> Still, not a native speaker nor do I have a beta. But if you see mistakes please point them out, it helps me improve.  
> Chapter 12 will be an epilogue (thingy)


	12. Epiloge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peace at last.  
> (at least somewhat)

It was several days after the Joker-disaster, as it had become known within the league. The Bats, meanwhile, had been very helpful with setting up defences that prevented something similar from happening again and fixing the bugs in their Zeta system.

* * *

Barry had come up to the Watchtower to check up for a bit. When he saw Cyborg he decided to ask the other man how he was doing.

“How did it go with those bugs in the Zeta system. Did you get all seven?”

“We got all seven alright. But that was only the first day.”

“There was more?”

“Sure. In total, we had 16 changes to the Zeta system, 8 for the coms, 3 for Watchtower system of which one could have been used to shut everything down and some minor adjustments in our search algorithms.”

“Wow.”

“That was before he talked with Question. After that, we did 3 more for the Watchtower systems and made the 2 other changes to the coms.”

“Question? Isn’t that the conspiracy guy?”

“Yup. The two apparently know each other, or at least talked before. Quite frankly, I didn’t want to ask.”

* * *

 There had been a formal meeting between Batman, Robin and the Leaguers to finally get the original problem out of the air. Or in other words, Robin had told them in no uncertain terms that he was not stopping and Batman had been so nice to give them a protocol on how to deal with overzealous teens who thought they could do this. 

* * *

“I do not understand why there is still any question about me being Robin”

Flash had to say, the kid was well articulated, had a scary glare and knew what he was doing.

“It is just that we cannot, in good conscience, let a child endanger his, or her, live.” Diana explained, “We as the league are here to protect and it extremely unsafe to do what you do. A child should not, not ever, be in that kind of danger.”

“That are all arguments when talking about untrained children.” Robin shot back “I, on the other hand, have been training for most of my life. I started long before I ever set foot in Gotham, so stop throwing those looks at fa- Batman. It was in Gotham, from the family I found there, that I learned that I was allowed to have my own, potentially alternative, opinion.

Robin stopped for a second to breathe in and then just steamrolled over any potential objections.

“This, being Robin, is _my_ choice _._ _Mine._ Not Batman’s, who really didn’t want me to do this. Not Nightwing’s, who didn’t really want me to do this. Not my mother’s, not my grandfather’s and especially not something a group of people who are _completely unaware of my abilities._ I do understand your concern. I have told enough children, both younger and older than me, to get back in their rooms.”

“And they listen to you?”

Robin turned his impressive (bat)glare on Hal.

“Most of them listen when I tell them they are most likely to _fall_ and _die_ and make their parents _sad_. All of them back off when I tell them I know 13 ways to kill someone with a spoon, know how to tail someone and how to lose a tail, where to hit someone to knock them out and where to hit someone to hurt them, _badly,_ so they scream in agony.”

Robin paused for a moment and Barry felt a little nausea, he didn’t really doubt anything the kid was saying at the moment.

“According to the protocol, I should mention they should start small, like standing up to bullies and helping charities. But my method works just fine.”

“13 ways to kill someone with a _spoon_?!”

“Don’t be absurd,” Robin replied, “I just used the first number that comes to mind. I don’t have the time to count them all. And before you start to question Batman, I learned how to kill _before_ I went to Gotham and met Batman, Nightwing and the rest.”

“What was that about a protocol?” Green Arrow asked, taking the conversation into another direction.

“Nightwing wrote most of it,” Batman acknowledged, “I’ll send it over.”

* * *

 Hal had started a conspiracy group, although he got angry when Barry called it that. It was based around the question about what Batman was. Who didn’t seem to be that interesting, it was really the question what.

* * *

 “But Barry!”

“No Hal! For the last time, I don’t think so.” The blond told his friend.

“But with the vanishing and the darkness! It makes perfect sense.”

“Just because we only have seen them at night, till now, does not mean that they can’t stand sunlight,” Barry pointed out, “Ollie also only works at night because he has a _day_ job.”

“So do you and Supes.”

“Clark and I can move faster than the speed of sound without any effort.”

“But still….”

Barry just groaned and dropped his head in his hands. “Why don’t you talk about this with someone else? I thought you had a whole talk group about it now.”

“But that doesn’t mean we all agree,” Hal argued back, “Most think a kind of sorcerer is more likely.”

“If you really want to know so badly why don’t you just ask him.”

“You mean mister my-secrets-have-secrets Batman? No way I’ll get a straight answer.”

“You could always try Question. Apparently, the two know each other.”

“One,” Hal started “There are no haloclines or whatever in the ink of our pens no matter what he says and two, I’m not planning on listening to a guy who does think so. Also, yes I talked to him. But he said  Batman is _a normal human_ and that’s just not possible.” 

* * *

 And Batman set up a program for communication between the watchtower and something referred to as ‘the cave’ or the ‘bat-cave’. Barry thought it looked remarkably similar to the program that had mysteriously appeared on his computer.

* * *

 “This looks like an e-mail program.” Superman said.

“Yes,” Batman replied, “That is what we used as inspiration for the interface.”

“What if you don’t see the message till it is too late?”

“You are assuming I didn’t think of that before. If no one is at the computer the message will automatically be sent along. If I, or someone else, sees it later than ten minutes after arrival something is _very_ wrong.”

“Okay. But what if we don’t see your request in time.”

Batman managed to look utterly unimpressed, even with the cowl covering most of his face.

“ _If_ I need assistance on such short notice I probably contact whoever I need directly through their coms.”

“Can you do that? I thought you weren’t added to our system?”

Batman just raised one eyebrow.

“Never mind”

* * *

Alongside the report on handling wannabe sidekicks, Batman also sent his file on the Joker. Flash was pretty sure someone requested it (It wasn't Barry himself) and the founder sat down at some point to look over the work.

* * *

 "Well... The man is sure good at making reports. I have people working for me who write things like this for a living who don't do it half as well." Green Arrow commented.

Flash just hummed in response, he was skimming the work and very deliberately skipping the past misconduct of the Joker. That was, however, most of the file.

"His real name is unknown?" Clark asked surprised "But that is something the authorities normally find out when somebody ends up in custody."

"It is possible if his fingerprints weren't on file from before and no one identified him" Flash commented, while he was reading some comments in the back.

"How did you get through it so fast," Hal asked his friend.

"I skipped some parts," Flash replied honestly "I don't want to read his rep sheet."

"Why not? Too long and boring?"

"I want to keep my lunch,"  Barry deadpanned back to Hal.

"The guy did  _WHAT?!"_ Oliver suddenly exclaimed across the table, the man was looking a bit green.

Arthur, who was sitting next to the archer leaned over to see what the man meant. And promptly turned green too.

That was when J'onn suddenly got up. "The two of you are projecting. And like Flash said, I would like to keep my food inside."

"Just skip past misconducts," Flash adviced, "The rest is a lot less gory."

The rest of the founders clearly decided to follow his advice. Still, Barry could see the exact moment where Hal his morbid curiosity had gotten the better of him. It was when the man turned white as a ghost.

* * *

 The Bats were still not an official part of the Justice League. But communication had greatly improved and to Barry it looked like a good start. And he vaguely wondered when he would be working together with the Bat-clan. Meanwhile, the home front was normal, or as normal as it gets with the Rouges.

* * *

Barry turned the envelope over one more time. Len hated using anything physical for anything, paranoid that someone else would find it. Therefore, the envelope was very out of character. On the other hand, it was most likely not going to kill him. Yes, Piper was buzzy with something (and the blond was currently kind of paranoid about all music) but he would never use one of Cold drops to send him a trap.

Having convinced himself he could open the envelope safely he opened the lid. And found an overly cheesy ‘get well soon’ card. The front had a picture of a cartoon cat in bandages and the Rogues had written some on the inside.

_We’re glad you’re still alive!  
Keep on running._

_Len        Mick      Hartley   James   Mark   Sam       Digger  Lisa       Roscoe    Roy_

Flash smiled while looking at the different signatures. It looked like everybody had singed, even the ones currently in prison. It did raise the question of how that happened, but Barry generally tried to not question how Cold got something done.

* * *

That card was absolutely not currently hanging on his fridge. Nope, absolutely not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is was it, everybody!!  
> Thanks a lot to everybody who read this, left kudos and for all the awesome comments!!  
> I'm adding Nichtwings (unedited) report to snapshots and mission reports.  
> I have some ideas for short stories, which then will turn up, again, in snapshots and mission reports.  
> I'm also thinking about another, longer, story, but that is really just an idea...
> 
> Anyway, thanks everyone! (and pointing out mistakes is still appreciated)


End file.
